


Ship Of Fools

by Theburningred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel// AU// Fake-Boyfriends-Story. Der arbeitslose Automechaniker Dean verursacht einen Autounfall und kann den Schaden nicht bezahlen. Also bietet Gabriel ihm einen Deal an, der seinen jüngeren Bruder Castiel betrifft… Und Castiel ist nicht das, was Dean erwartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deans Herz raste, überschlug sich in Purzelbäumen, die er noch in den Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte. Dass Sammy wirklich- nein, das konnte er einfach nicht glauben. Bei allem Misstrauen, das seit seinem Unfall zwischen ihnen herrschte, nun auch noch Verrat dazukam, das war einfach zuviel. Er hielt das Lenkrad seines Impalas fest umklammert und drückt unbarmherzig aufs Gas, und die Wut pochte heiß in seinen Adern.

Dean Winchester und sein Bruder Sam hatten noch nie das einfachste Verhältnis. Der Vater ein Säufer, die Mutter früh verstorben, eine unstete Kindheit ohne echte Heimat. Der neujährige Dean war es, der Sammy Sandwiches für die Schule schmierte, seine Klamotten wusch und Baseball mit ihm übte. Er kontrollierte seine Hausaufgaben, zumindest am Anfang, denn es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Sam in einer Woche mehr lernen konnte als Dean in einem Monat. Sie zogen zu oft um, um Freundschaften zu schließen, so dass die beiden Brüder zu ihren besten Freunden wurden. Ungeachtet seines Alters ersetzte Dean seinem Bruder die Mutter, den Vater und war sein bester Freund. 

Er gewöhnte sich an die Rollen, doch je älter Sammy wurde, desto mehr lehnte er die Unterstützung durch seinen Bruder ab. Er wollte auf eigenen Beinen stehen, so selbstständig sein wie Dean es war, und vor allem wollte er nicht von jemandem bemuttert werden, der gar kein Elternteil war. Es verletzte Dean. Sie stritten, tobten, fetzen, prügelten sich ihre Pubertät hindurch - und dann ging Sam nach Stanford und ließ Dean zurück. 

Es gab so einige Dinge, die Dean seinem Bruder niemals verzeihen würde, und während er im Auto unterwegs nach Hause war, ging er sie durch, angefeuert von einem alten AC/DC-Album. Sammy hatte seine Musik immer gehasst, also drehte Dean sie noch lauter, obwohl er ganz allein im Auto war.

Vor einem halben Jahr hatte Sam einen Unfall. Er verletzte sich beim Sport das rechte Bein, und Dean war natürlich da, um ihm in den ersten Wochen zu helfen.   
Sams Leben war ein Chaos, wie er plötzlich feststellen musste. Dean wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht seine Aufgabe war, das in Ordnung zu bringen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Sams Freunde waren zwielichtig oder langweilig, dazwischen gab es praktisch nichts. Er schwänzte den Unterricht, rauchte viel Gras und nahm noch Schlimmeres, und Dean, weil er nunmal Dean war, wollte das beenden, seinem Bruder helfen - wenn auch auf die völlig falsche Art.

Die Wochen, die sie zusammen verbrachten, stressten sie beide bis aufs Knochenmark, die nervenzerfetzenden Streitereien und das ungute Verhältnis aus Co-Abhängigkeit und Misstrauen taten ihr Übriges. Es gipfelte darin, dass Dean aus Frust mit einer Frau schlief, die mit Sam und seinen Freunden ab und zu abhing - und das es ausgerechnet die war, in die Sam verliebt war. Dean hatte es nicht gewusst, und es tat ihm leid, aber gleichzeitig dachte er auch, dass es seinem verschlossenen Bruder recht geschah, der nie etwas Persönliches mit ihm teilte.

Sam rächte sich, indem er Deans Arbeitgeber anrief und falsche Anschuldigungen erhob. Dean verlor seinen Job, und das, obwohl er ohnehin schon finanziell nicht besonders gut da stand.  
Und nun kam er von einem Vorstellungsgespräch in einer Autowerkstatt und die sagten ihm, es hätte sich rumgesprochen, dass er massiv geklaut hätte bei seiner letzten Arbeitsstelle, und sie würden einen Teufel tun und ihn einstellen. All das, in einem nicht enden wollenden Strudel aus Scham, Angst, Schmerz und Wut, trieb seinen Fuß aufs Gaspedal. 

Er sah den Wagen in der Dunkelheit nicht kommen. Alles, was er sah, waren plötzlich aufblendende Lichter und er sprang auf die Bremse. Es krachte und der Impala gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Dean unter die Haut ging. Ein Ruck ging durch den Wage und seinen Körper, aber abgesehen davon war er unverletzt.

Mit pochendem Herzen fiel er fast aus dem Wagen. Beinahe wäre es zum frontalen Zusammenstoß mit einem wunderschönen roten Ferrari gekommen, aus dem ein kleiner Mann ausstieg, der Dean wütend musterte.

»Hast du sie noch alle, du Spinner?«, brüllte er Dean an und begutachtete den Schaden der Stoßstange.

Dean stand neben seinem Wagen, seinem ein und alles, dem einzigen Glanzstück in seiner kaputten, abgefuckten Welt, und überschlug, was es kosten würde, die Schäden am Ferrari beseitigen zu lassen.  
Weit mehr, als er hatte.

»Tut mir leid, ich… ich hab nicht aufgepasst«, brachte Dean heraus, er war darauf angewiesen, dass der Typ ihm eine Ratenzahlung oder sonst was anbot, wenn er nicht obdachlos werden wollte. »Gott sei Dank ist Ihnen nichts passiert.«

Der andere Mann hob seinen Blick. Er trug einen teuren Anzug und eine Uhr, die zu seinem Auto passte, aber seine Frisur war ungepflegt und strähnig, und sein Gesicht voller Lachfalten. »Wie ist das passiert?«, fragte er, und klang schon ruhiger, nachdem er sich davon überzeugen konnte, dass der Schaden relativ glimpflich war.

»Ich hab-» Dean wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. In seiner Brust war ein schwarzes, dunkles Loch, das ihn jeden Moment zu ersticken drohte. »Ich hab heute den schlimmsten Tag in einer langen Reihe von schlimmen Wochen gehabt und nicht- Ich hätte nicht mehr fahren sollen.«

»Ist nur Blech«, erwiderte der Mann und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. Checkte ihn ab. »Ich bin Gabriel.«

»Dean.«

Sie gingen aufeinander zu und gaben sich die Hand. 

»Ich kann den Schaden nicht sofort bezahlen«, murmelte Dean schließlich, wich den Augen aus, die sich in seinen Schädel bohrten, »Aber wenn Sie so nett wären, mir zu erlauben, in Raten-»

»Ich brauche Ihr Geld nicht«, unterbrach ihn Gabriel und grinste plötzlich. »Davon hab ich mehr als genug. Was ich aber nicht habe, ist die Lösung zu einem Problem, das mich auf der Fahrt hierher beschäftigt hat.«

Dean starrte ihn an. Ihm gingen sehr viele, sehr schlimme, sehr demütigende Dinge durch den Kopf.

»Und Sie könnten genau das sein, was ich gesucht habe.« Der Fahrer des Ferrari nickte. 

Dean fuhr Gabriel hinterher. Die Fahrt endete an einer Bar, dem »Yammer«, ein Etablissement, mit dem Dean sehr vertraut war. Biker und Billard, kaltes Bier und eine brünette Barkeeperin, die ihm zu zwinkerte. 

Sie setzten sich an den Tresen und bestellten ein Bier.

»Sagen Sie mir, was Sie von mir wollen«, verlangte Dean nach dem ersten Schluck. Besser, er wüsste gleich, worum es hier ging, damit er sich drauf einstellen konnte. Lange herumzureden war nicht sein Ding.

»Meine Familie, Dean, ist sehr reich, und mit dem Geld geht auch eine gewisse Portion Exzentrik einher. Meine Mutter ist der Meinung, dass unser Treuhandvermögen erst ausgezahlt werden kann, wenn bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllt sind.«

»Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall heiraten«, schoss Dean ihm entsetzt entgegen, dessen Phantasie sich schon wieder Horrorszenarien ausmalte. 

Gabriel lachte. »Ich hab meine Exfrau aus diesem Grund geheiratet, naja, und weil ich sie geliebt habe, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Es geht nicht um mein Vermögen. Es geht um das meines Bruders Castiel.«

Dean nahm noch einen Schluck und hörte zu.

»Er braucht sein Vermögen, und ich brauche ihn, aber leider ist mein Bruder, wie soll ich sagen, schwierig. Sex und Liebe sind für ihn Dinge, die er höchstens philosophisch betrachtet.«

»Mir gefällt ganz und gar nicht, worauf das hinausläuft.«

»Du schuldest mir etwas, Dean. Von mir aus können wir auch einfach die Polizei rufen. Aber lieber gebe ich dir eine Möglichkeit, das außerfinanziell zu regeln.« Gabriel Wangen röteten sich, vielleicht war ihm das Gespräch auch nicht zu einhundert Prozent angenehm, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Dean empfand.

»Ich bin nicht käuflich«, knurrte er. Lieber würde er im Knast landen, als-

»Castiel braucht einen Freund, den meine Mutter akzeptieren würde. Zumindest denke ich, das er schwul ist, ich bin nicht vollkommen sicher, aber so wie du aussiehst, spielt das wohl auch keine Rolle. Castiel wohnt nicht mehr zuhause, also würde sich das Arrangement nur auf wenige Abende im Monat beschränken, 1-2 Abende vielleicht. Ein bisschen turteln, ein bisschen schmusen, ein bisschen lügen - was ist dabei? Wir bekommen alle, was wir wollen.«

»Schmusen?«, wiederholte Dean angewidert. »Ich- ich bin hier fertig, das ist doch absoluter Bullshit.« Er machten Anstalten zu gehen. 

»Er ist großartig. Mein Bruder, meine ich. Er hat seine Schwächen und alles, aber- wir haben viel zusammen durchgestanden und er hält mir immer den Rücken frei. Meine Eltern wollen mich für die Firma, aber ich- ich kann es nicht, wirklich nicht, ich hab es versucht, aber allein der Gedanke daran, jeden Tag ins Büro zu gehen und den Willen meines Vaters durchzusetzen.« Er verstummte. Dean beobachtete, wie unglücklich der Mann allein bei dem Gedanken daran aussah. »Ich will diesen Club eröffnen, mein ganz eigener Club, ein ganz neues Konzept, aber ich finde nicht genug Sponsoren. Mein Vater sorgt dafür, dass niemand in meine Idee investieren will. Castiel hat gesagt, er gibt mir das Geld aus seinem Treuhandfond, damit ich meinen Traum wahr machen kann. So ein Bruder ist er. Obwohl ich sechs Jahre älter bin als er, ist er es, der dafür sorgt, dass ich meine vielen… naja sagen wir ›Eskapaden‹ halbwegs überlebe.« Gabriels Blick ist in die Ferne gerichtet, und die Zuneigung zu seinem Bruder nur allzu deutlich sichtbar.

»Das ist verrückt.«

»Nichts, dass du nicht willst. Solange Mutter glaubt, dass ihr fest zusammen seid, könnt ihr zwei machen, was ihr wollt. Sie wird ihm das Geld geben, wenn sie sieht, dass das mit euch was Ernstes ist. Castiel ist ihr absoluter Liebling.«

Damit war klar, dass Gabriel die zeitliche Spanne, die die Farce dauern sollte, großzügig auslegen würde.   
Dean wog die beiden Alternativen gegeneinander ab. Er hatte zurzeit keinen Job, kaum Ersparnisse und niemanden, den er um einen Kredit bitten konnte. Sein komplettes Vermögen steckte in seinem wunderschönen Wagen, der er jetzt zerkratzt und zerbeult durch die Gegend fahren musste. Wie viel mochten die Ersatzteile für den Ferrari kosten? Vielleicht 18 oder 20 Tausend? Die lange Schramme an der Fahrertür allein würde Tausende ausmachen. Das konnte er nicht bezahlen, so einfach war das.   
Wenn er doch nur auf Sammy gehört und je eine Versicherung abgeschlossen hätte.  
Sammy.

Dean schob den Gedanken von sich. Okay, dann würde er eben den Freund irgend so einer reichen, nerdigen und sterbenslangweiligen Jungfrau spielen. Keine Körperlichkeiten, das war seine Bedingung, und-

»Ich will ihn kennenlernen. Deinen Bruder. Wenn ich mit ihm klarkomme, dann steht der Deal.«

»Bravo, Dean. Du bist doch klüger als du aussiehst.«

»Ich bin damit raus, du lässt deinen Ferrari allein reparieren, und du wirst auch die Ersatzteile für meinen Wagen kaufen. Die Reparatur mach ich allein.«

»Mindestens neun Monate lang. Wenn ihr Mutter eher überzeugt und ich mein Geld bekomme, dann sind wir quitt. Und ich bezahle deine Ersatzteile erst am Ende des Deals.«

»Sechs Monate«, sagte Dean. »Und wenn dein Bruder ein Arschloch ist, dann war’s das.«

»Castiel?«, Gabriel lachte. »Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Der wird dir gefallen.«

 

*

 

Das Restaurant sah von außen sehr unscheinbar aus, von innen hatten die Besitzer jedoch keine Kosten und Mühe gescheut. Ein Hirschgeweih hing über dem Kamin, die Wände waren mit hellem Holz vertäfelt und die Tische standen weit genug auseinander, um Privatsphäre zu vermitteln. Castiel hatte es ausgesucht und Dean war angenehm überrascht.

Sie hatten sich Anfang der Woche ein paar Nachrichten hin und her geschrieben. Offenbar war Castiel Novak mit dem Prinzip des Simsens nicht vertraut, er schrieb ganze, grammatikalisch korrekte Sätze wie in einem verdammten Schulaufsatz. Dean sollte es recht sein. Castiel hatte das Restaurant vorgeschlagen und Dean den Zeitpunkt des Treffens, und nun saß er in der Ecke des Raumes und leckte sich den Schaum von den Lippen, den das kühle Bier hinterlassen hatte.

Ein Mann trat ein. Dean sah auf, er war attraktiv. Groß, schlank, Anzug und Krawatte. Sein Alter war schwer zu schätzen. Ihm klopfte ein bisschen das Herz bei der Vorstellung, seinen Freund spielen zu müssen.

Doch der Mann bog links ab und setzte sich zu drei anderen Anzugsträgern an einen Tisch in der Nähe der Küche.

»Hallo, Dean.« Eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen. 

Vor ihm stand ein Mann Anfang dreißig. Er war durchschnittlich groß, durchschnittlich gebaut, mit brauen Haaren, blauen Augen und einem wild vor sich hin wuchernden Bart, der nicht zu seinen feinen Gesichtszügen passte. Seine rechte Schulter hingen ein bisschen, seine Kleidung war zerknittert, die Haltung unelegant. Seine Krawatte trug er falsch herum und der Trenchcoat war einfach nur komplett daneben. Das einzige Bemerkenswerte war die Farbe seiner Augen, so hellblau wie der Himmel an einem warmen Sommertag.

Dean erhob sich und reichte ihm nervös die Hand, in der Annahme, dass dies Castiel war.

»Mein Name ist Castiel Novak.« Castiel streckte den Kopf vor und legte ihn schief, als er Dean ohne zu blinzeln anstarrte. Die ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte er zunächst, bis Dean seinen Blick darauf lenkte. Viel zu fester Händedruck.

»Hallo?«, brachte er unsicher hervor. Irgendwas an ihm schrie ›Hände weg‹. Wären seine nächsten Worte gewesen, dass er vom Mars käme, hätte Dean ihm das glatt geglaubt, so einen merkwürdigen, außerweltlichen Eindruck machte er. 

»Ja«, sagte der Mann verwirrt. »Hallo. Das sagt man doch so, oder?«

Dean beantwortete das lieber nicht. Er setzte sich wieder und trank einen Schluck Bier. Ohne den Trenchcoat abzulegen folgte Castiel seinem Beispiel. Noch immer starrte er.

Mit dem Bier, das seine trockene Kehle befeuchtete, ging es leichter. »Alter«, begann Dean. »Erstens: Starr mich nicht so an. Das ist unheimlich. Zweitens: Du bist zu spät. Drittens: Zieh deinen komischen Mantel aus. Das nennt man Höflichkeit.«

Castiel schaute verwundert drein, kam der Aufforderung aber nach. Er trug ein Jackett, das genauso zerknittert war wie seine Hose. »Tut mir leid«, meinte er, als mit den Ärmeln kämpfte, »Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, auszugehen. Bitte weisen Sie mich darauf hin, falls ihnen inakzeptable soziale Verhaltensweisen meinerseits auffallen.«

»Viertens«, antwortete Dean, als hätte Castiel nichts gesagt, »Siez mich nicht. Deine Familie soll denken, dass wir es miteinander treiben, also solltest du mich wirklich dementsprechend anreden.«

Castiels Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf. »Ah, ich habe Recherche betrieben«, sagte er eifrig, »Und dabei herausgefunden, dass Menschen in einer Beziehung sich Kosenamen geben. Offenbar gelten sie, wenn sie doch auch im Laufe der Zeit zu rhetorischen Worthülsen werden, als Zeichen einer gewissen Vertrautheit und Intimität. Ich habe mir ein paar notiert, einen Augenblick bitte.«

Und ganz im Ernst zog er eine handgeschriebene Liste aus seiner Manteltasche. 

»Also«, er räusperte sich, »Bitte teile mir mit, welches Kosewort du präferierst. Schatz, Darling, Liebling, Sweetheart, Hase, Bärch-»

»Stopp«, griff Dean ein. Was zur Hölle! Wirklich, was war das für ein Freak? »Bevor wir dazu kommen, sollten wir ein paar Dinge klären.«

Castiel nickte und legte die Liste auf den Tisch.

»Kein Sex«, stellte Dean klar. »Das ist nicht verhandelbar.«

Wieder sah Castiel verwirrt aus. »Stand das zur Diskussion?«, fragte er.

Umso besser. Der Typ hatte die Ausstrahlung eines Pflastersteins, wirklich. Kein Wunder, das er noch Jungfrau war.

»Küsse nur auf die Wange, es sei denn, ich sage was anderes. Kein Händchenhalten. Überhaupt so wenig Körperkontakt wie möglich, klar? Wenn ich deine Hände irgendwo an mir erwische, wo ich sie nicht haben will, hacke ich sie dir ab.«

Castiel zog die Stirn in Falten.

»Keine niedlichen Namen oder irgendwas. Wir sind Männer, Castiel. Ich erwarte, dass du dich dementsprechend verhältst. Erwachsen und- männlich, alles klar?«

Er legte den Kopf schief. 

»Mir ist egal, wer du bist, wie es dir geht und was zum Teufel passiert ist, damit du so geworden bist. Ich mache das nur, weil ich deinem dämlichen Bruder was schulde, also vergiss das nicht.« Dean war zufrieden, dass er das gleich zu Anfang klarstellen konnte.

»Mein Bruder ist sehr intelligent, Dean«, erwiderte Castiel mit sanfter, tiefer Stimme. »Ich weiß nicht, wie du den Eindruck gewonnen hast, er sei einfältig, aber ich kann dir versichern, diese Hypothese kannst du verwerfen.«

Dean stutzte. Castiel war wirklich vollkommen verrückt. Und wie er starrte, man, das konnte ja was werden. »Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?«

»Du hast Schaum auf der Oberlippe.«

»Das ist keine Frage« schnauzte Dean ihn an und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

»Ich weiß. Ich habe keine Fragen im Moment. Deine Bedingungen akzeptiere ich vorbehaltlos und danke dir, dass du meinem Bruder und mir hilfst.«

»Kein Problem.«

Castiel starrte. Seine Neugier sprang ihm fast aus den babyblauen Augen, und Dean fand es schwer, wegzuschauen.

»Hallo ihr zwei Hübschen. Ich bin Pamela. Was kann ich euch bringen?« Eine blonde, ältere Frau war am Tisch aufgetaucht und blätterte einen Seite auf ihrem Block um, um sich ihre Bestellungen zu notieren.

»Four Roses, einen doppelten. Und einen Cheeseburger«, bestellte Dean. Er hatte die Karte schon studiert, als er auf Castiel gewartet hatte.

»Ein Glas Mineralwasser bitte«, sagte Castiel, als Pamela ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

»Das war’s?«

»Das war was?«, fragte Castiel.

»Das war schon die ganze Bestellung? Hör mal, Junge, dein Date ist sehr schnell zu Ende, wenn du bloß Wasser bestellst. Was macht das denn für einen Eindruck?«

»Das verstehe ich nicht«, bemerkte Castiel. »Welches Date?«

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war dermaßen verdutzt, dass Dean lachen musste. »Sie meint mich, Klugscheißer.«

Castiels Wangen liefen rosa an. »Ich mag das Wort nicht«, sagte er. 

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Also nur ein Wasser, danke.«

Pamela nickte. »Mit Sprudel oder ohne?«

Castiel überlegte einen Moment. »Ohne.«

»Gut. Lasst es krachen, ihr Süßen.« Damit klemmte sie sich ihren Stift wieder an die Brusttasche ihrer Bluse und verschwand. 

Dean leerte sein Bier. Castiel starrte. Sie sagten minutenlang kein Wort.

»Es ist nett hier«, bemerkte Dean schließlich. »Kommst du öfter her?«

»Nein. Ich esse nicht vor Fremden. Michael hat mir das Lokal empfohlen.«

»Was? Was soll das heißen, du isst nicht vor Fremden?«

»Das heißt, ich verspeise keine Lebensmittel, wenn ich unter Menschen bin, die nicht zu meiner Familie zählen«, erklärte Castiel. 

Verrückt! Komplett verrückt! »Warum um Gottes Willen?«

»Zu viele unkontrollierbare Einflussfaktoren.«

Dean beließ es dabei. Stattdessen fragte er Castiel, was er beruflich machte.

Castiel arbeitete offenbar als Analyst bei einer großen Bank. Er schien dort ganz glücklich zu sein, jedenfalls beschrieb er Dean seinen langweiligen Job in allen Einzelheiten.

Währenddessen überlegte Dean, wie es sein würde, ihn zu küssen. Er stellte es sich trocken und spröde vor, so wie seine Arbeit, aber gleichzeitig kam er ihm auch harmlos vor. Er hatte vorgehabt, ihn beim Abschied zu küssen, damit sie das erste Mal hinter sich hatten und sich nicht gleich verrieten, wenn sie auf seine Familie trafen. Wenigstens war der Typ kein Arschloch.

Pamela brachte den Bourbon für Dean und das Wasser für seinen neuen Freund. Eine Zitrone schwamm darin herum, und für eine Weile beobachtete Castiel sie dabei.

»Hattest du schonmal eine Freundin?«, fragte Dean, als das Gespräch verebbte. »Oder einen Freund?«

»Nein.«

»Also hast du noch nie…?«

»Noch nie was?«

»Es mit jemandem getan.«

»Was getan? - Oh, du meinst Geschlechtsverkehr. Nein, noch nie.«

»Und küssen?«

»Nein. Ich sagte ja schon, keinen Freund.« Castiel rieb sich über den Nacken und blickte noch immer ins Wasserglas, als berühre ihn die Wendung, die ihre Konversation genommen hatte, unangenehm.

»Man kann sich auch küssen, ohne, das man zusammen ist.«

»Warum sollte man?«

»Es ist schön.«

»Es ist unhygienisch.«

»Und sinnlich.« Dean leckte sich über die Lippen. »Ich werde dich nachher küssen, bevor wir uns verabschieden, okay?«

Sofort ruckte Castiels Kopf zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken.

Das amüsierte Dean. »Keine Sorge. Im Prinzip werde ich dir ein, zwei Luftzüge ins Gesicht atmen, dann lege ich meine Lippen auf deine und bewege sie kurz. Das ist schon alles.«

Castiel lief rot an. »Das… das klingt…«

»Ja?«, Dean zwinkerte. 

»Ist das wirklich nötig?«

»Wenn wir überzeugend sein wollen, ja. Glaub mir, ich will das so wenig wie du.«

Das schien Castiel nicht zu beruhigen. 

Deans Burger kam. Für die Dauer, dieses Kunstwerk aus Brot, Käse und Fleisch von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen, sagte niemand ein Wort. Castiel schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, während Dean in seinem Burger versunken war. 

»Alles okay?«, fragte er nach einer Weile. »Wir müssen das nicht machen, das weißt du, oder?«

»Gabriel träumt seit Jahren von diesem Club. Und sein Konzept ist gut. Ich will ihm helfen«, beharrte Castiel. Er hatte seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt. 

»Das ist wirklich… ich weiß nicht, ist nett von dir.«

»Es ist eine gute Investition.«

»Ich hab auch einen Bruder«, entfuhr es Dean, bevor er es zurückhalten konnte.

»Ich weiß. Sein Name ist Sam.«

»Du weißt- was?«

»Ich hab dich überprüfen lassen. Hat dir das Gabriel nicht gesagt?«

Dean ließ die Hand sinken, mit der er sich gerade Pommes Frites zuführen wollte. »Was fällt dir ein?«

Castiel lehnte sich zurück. »Ich bin naiv, Dean, aber nicht dumm. Meine Familie war schon reich, als ich geboren wurde, was glaubst du, wie viele Menschen meine Unerfahrenheit im Umgang mit anderen ausnutzen wollten, um sich einen finanziellen Vorteil zu verschaffen? Gabriel mag gutgläubig sein, aber ich habe bis vor kurzem einen Multi-Milliarden-Dollar-Fond geleitet. Ich kann mir nicht leisten, Fremden zu vertrauen.« Castiels ganzes Gebühren änderte sich plötzlich. Er nahm seine Schultern zurück und sein Blick wurde hart, als versuche er Verletzungen hinter Narben zu verbergen, die er nicht unsichtbar machen konnte. 

»Das geht gar nicht, Alter. Du verletzt meine Privatsphäre, ist dir das klar?«

»Ich habe nur gelesen, was ich musste. Keine Details. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, ich weiß, das das nicht die übliche Vorgehensweise ist, wenn man interagiert.«

»Allerdings nicht«, knurrte Dean. 

»Dein Bruder steckt in Schwierigkeiten, weißt du das?«

»Ja.«

»Diese Frau, die bei ihm wohnt, Ruby Tuesday, hat zahlreiche Drogendelikte begangen.«

»Von wegen, ›keine Details‹.«

»Ich entschuldige mich. Es steht dir selbstverständlich frei, auch über mich Erkundigungen einzuholen.« Castiel nippte an seinem Wasserglas. Dean beobachtete, wie die Zitronenscheibe gegen seine Lippe stieß, als bitte sie um Einlass.

»Das muss aufhören. Ich will nicht, dass du mich ausspionierst.« Am Liebsten hätte Dean den ganzen Deal mit Gabriel sofort abgesagt, aber wenn er an das Geld dachte… Ohne Job und nennenswerte Rücklagen konnte er sich seinen Stolz einfach nicht leisten.

»Ich verspreche es.«

Dean schob den Teller näher zu sich heran und aß weiter. Die Stimmung war angespannt, aber er war nicht einmal sicher, ob Castiel das merkte. 

»Sind ähm, werden gewisse Vorbereitungen von meiner Seite aus erwartet?«

Dean zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er steckte sich die Pommes quer in den Mund.

»Wenn du mich nachher küsst. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob-»

»Ich geh mal davon aus, dass du dich regelmäßig wäschst und dir die Zähne putzt, oder?« Er sprach, während er kaute, aber Castiel schien sich daran nicht zu stören.

»Selbstverständlich. Ich bin ledig, kein Höhlenmensch.« Es klang ein bisschen entrüstet.

»Gut, dann haben wir das auch geklärt.« Dean beobachtete, wie sein Gegenüber sichtlich unentspannt an seinem Daumennagel nagte.

»Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich werde nichts tun, dass dich verletzt. Im Gegenteil, okay? Ich bin ein guter Küsser.« Sein Maß an Mitgefühl überraschte ihn selbst, viellicht war es diese unschuldige Ausstrahlung, die ihn dazu brachte, Castiel aufzubauen. 

»Welche Expertise wird benötigt, um ein ›guter Küsser‹ zu sein?«, wollte er wissen.

»Uhm, das hängt davon ab, nehme ich an.« Dean leerte das Whiskyglas. »Von der Chemie zwischen zwei Menschen, das zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist, und so. Keine Ahnung, ich hab da noch nie drüber nachgedacht.«

»Sicher spielt Übung eine gewisse Rolle.« Castiel lehnte sich nach vorn, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab. »Im Allgemeinen ist es doch die häufige Wiederholung einer Tätigkeit, die eine steile Lernkurve verspricht.«

Zum ersten Mal machte Dean sich Gedanken, ob sie wohl überzeugen könnten. Würde irgend jemand ihnen abnehmen, ein Paar zu sein? Zwei so verschiedene Menschen, noch dazu Männer? In seiner Welt war Homosexualität selten, und wer sie betrieb, tat es heimlich. Nichts fragen, nichts sagen, so wie in der Armee. Was für die amerikanischen Soldaten funktionierte, funktionierte auch in seinen sozialen Kreisen. 

Nun, ihre Bedienung Pamela schien zumindest zu glauben, das sie einander dateten. Aber wie hätten sie sich kennenlernen sollen? Sie hatten nichts gemeinsam. »Wir müssen uns eine Geschichte ausdenken«, sagte Dean zu Castiel. »Deine Familie wird wissen wollen, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben.«

»Ich lüge nicht gut.«

»Das überrascht mich nicht.« Dean fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Rand des leeren Whiskyglases. Er dachte nach. »Hast du einen Wagen? Du könntest zu mir in die Werkstatt gekommen sein, um ihn durchchecken zu lassen.«

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. »Ich habe Assistenten, die solche Arbeiten für mich erledigen.«

Oh man, so einer war er. »Gut, dann ist dir abends auf dem Rückweg vom Büro nach Hause aufgefallen, dass der Motor ungewöhnlich Geräusche macht, und du wolltest es nicht aufschieben und bist deshalb direkt zu mir in die Werkstatt gefahren.«

»Ich fahre nicht selbst, ich habe einen Chauffeur, und deine letzte Arbeitsstelle liegt in der Mulberry-Road, wie ich erfahren habe, das ist am anderen Ende der Stadt, ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr in dem Stadtteil.«

Dean war milde entsetzt. »Du hast einen Chauffeur? Warum um Gottes Willen?«

»Damit ich im Auto arbeiten kann. Ich fahre nicht gern.«

»Du«, Dean lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. »Du fährst nicht gern Auto?«

Castiels Wangen färbten sich rot, zumindest den Teil, den der Bart nicht verdeckte. »Findet das nicht deine Zustimmung?«

»Kumpel - wo soll ich da anfangen, wie falsch das ist.« Und dann sprach Dean geradewegs das aus, was er dachte. »Du und ich würden im wahren Leben niemals ein Paar werden. Unter keinen Umständen. Das wird schwerer werden, als ich gehofft hatte.«

Castiels Schultern sanken. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, ohne das ein Wort über seine Lippen kam, und seine blauen Augen sahen plötzlich bekümmert aus. Er macht den allgemeinen Eindruck eines getretenen Welpen. »Ich bin mir dessen wohl bewusst«, sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. »Dass Männer wie du mich niemals zwei Mal ansehen, wird schon seinen Grund haben.«

Dean sagte nichts. Er fühlte sich schrecklich wegen dem, was er gesagt hatte, auch wenn es die Wahrheit war.

»Entschuldigst du mich kurz? Ich halte es für angemessen, die Toilette aufzusuchen und mir die Hände zu waschen.«

»Kein Problem, Kumpel.«

Castiel erhob sich steif und förmlich, und verschwand in Richtung Toilette.

Shit, dachte Dean und ließ den Kopf hängen, rieb sich abwesend über den Nacken. Das lief ja nicht so gut. 

»Kann ich dir noch was bringen, Schätzchen?«

Dean sah auf. Die Kellnerin von vorhin stand an seinem Tisch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

»Ja, nochmal einen doppelten. Nein, warten Sie, machen Sie zwei draus. Und haben Sie einen Apple-Pie auf ihrer Karte?«

»Ja. Mit Zimt und Vanilleeis.«

»Gott sei Dank. Ich nehme ein Stück.«

»Sehr gern. Und lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Liebchen, er sieht sich an, als wärst du ein Lottogewinn.« Sie zwinkerte und wackelte mit schwingenden Hüften davon.

Dean vermied es, über den letzten Kommentar nachzudenken und zog sein Handy aus der Jeanstasche, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Eine neue Nachricht.

20:58  
Gabriel Novak: Wie läuft’s, ihr beiden Turteltauben? ;)

Dean seufzte und steckte das Handy zurück, ohne zu antworten.

Castiel kam zurück, sein Gesichtsausdruck bar jeden Gefühls, wie ein weißes Blatt Papier. Er setzte sich umständlich und strich sich über das Jackett.

»Hör zu«, machte Dean den Anfang, als Castiel nichts sagte, »Wir haben vielleicht auf den ersten Blick nicht viel gemeinsam, und ich kann mir denken, dass du mit mir genauso wenig anfangen kannst wie andersherum, aber was dabei rauskommt, ist gut für uns alle, oder? Du bekommst dein Geld für deinen Bruder, ich verliere nicht mein Zuhause, und Gabriel kriegt seinen Club. Win-win.«

Castiel sah Dean an. »Gabriel hätte niemals dafür verantwortlich sein wollen, dass du auf der Straße landest, Dean. Er ist großzügig, was ein Teil des Problems ist, warum er mein Geld überhaupt benötigt.«

»Du magst ihn gern, oder? Deinen Bruder.«

Castiel nickte. Er machte einen sehr ernsten Eindruck. »Als er noch für die Firma tätig war, dachte ich, ich verliere ihn. Er hat sehr viel getrunken und geweint und- das bin ich nicht gewohnt. Von uns allen ist Gabriel der Einzige, mit dem Konversation und familiäres Zusammensein erfreulich ist. Sein Verhalten ist nicht immer adäquat, aber-» Er schien nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen.

»Dafür ist er authentisch«, ergänzte Dean, der Gabriel nicht besonders gut kannte, aber das immerhin schon begriffen hatte.

»Ja.« Er trank sein Wasser aus. »Nun, Dean, wirst du an dieser Farce teilnehmen?«

»Ja.« Alienhaft hin oder her, die Art und Weise, wie Cas über seinen Bruder dachte, schwächte seine Abwehr. Sie würde alle bekommen, was sie wollten. 

»So ihr Süßen, zwei Whisky und ein Stück Kuchen.« Pamela, die Bedienung, stellte Gläser und Teller auf dem Tisch ab. »Lasst es euch schmecken!«

»Vielen Dank.« Dean lächelte sie an und sie strahlte zurück, bevor sie die beiden Männer wieder alleine ließ.

»Warum hat sie mir ein Glas hingestellt?«

»Damit du es trinkst. Komm schon, Cas, stoßen wir auf unsere fabelhafte Beziehung an!«

Stirnrunzeln folgte auf diese Worte, aber Castiel griff gehorsam nach dem Glas und führte an seine Lippen.

Dean rollte mit den Augen und ließ sein Glas sacht an das von Castiel schlagen, das seinerseits gegen seine Zähne prallte.

»Aua«, murmelte er mit einem bösen Blick in Deans Richtung, der zu lachen anfing und es rasch in warmen, karamellfarbenen Whisky ertränkte.

Sie leerten es beide auf Ex. Castiel verzog das Gesicht, aber Dean leckte sich über die Lippen. Dann verschob er den Teller mit dem Kuchen, bis die Spitze des Stücks zu ihm zeigte, versenkte die kleine Gabel in die süße, warm duftende Masse aus Kruste, Äpfeln, Teig, Zimt und gab einen kleinen glücklichen Laut von sich. 

Der erste Bissen und er wiederholte diesen Laut, nur länger und tiefer. Mhh, war das gut, das kalte, süße Vanilleeis auf dem warmen Kuchen mit den sauren Äpfeln, mmmmh. 

Als Deans Blick zufällig auf Castiel fiel, lächelte er. Cas starrte auf seine Lippen. »Weißt du«, schmatzte Dean und leckte sich über die Unterlippe, »Wir müssten schon so gut wie verheiratet sein, damit ich mich überreden lassen würde, meinen Kuchen mit dir zu teilen, aber ich denke, ich mache eine Ausnahme.«

Castiel starrte noch immer, jetzt in seine Augen, so intensiv, aus würde er sie im Geiste auseinander nehmen. »Wie bitte?«

Dean grub die Gabel in die Köstlichkeit, bis er Eis und Pie darauf balancierte, und führte die Gabel vorsichtig aber unnachgiebig über den Tisch.

»Aber- das ist deine Gabel- das ist unangebracht und- uhm.« Castiels Lippen schlossen sich um das Besteck. 

Dean zog die Hand zurück. »Gut?«

Cas nickte und kaute vorsichtig. Seine Wangen waren schon wieder ganz rosa. 

»Dann hab ich noch Hoffnung für dich.« Er zwinkerte ihm zu und machte sich dann über den Rest des Desserts her.

Nach dem Essen ging Dean auf die Toilette und verlangte die Rechnung. Als Pamela kam, um sie abzukassieren, zückte Castiel seine Brieftasche, um sein Wasser einzeln zu bezahlen. Dean musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. »Kumpel, steck das ein. Ich zahle.« Dean tat es, und er gab ein gutes Trinkgeld. Er hatte sich in seiner Schulzeit unter anderem mit Kellnern was dazuverdient und wusste, wie hart diese Arbeit war.

»Den da solltest du behalten«, sagte Pamela zu Cas, als sie Dean gedankt hatte und die Gläser einsammelte, um sie mitzunehmen. »Wunderschön und großzügig, was kann man mehr erwarten?« Mit einem letzten Lächeln an Dean ging sie davon.

»Warum hat sie das gesagt?«, fragte Castiel verwirrt. Er sah ihr nach. 

»Getrennte Rechnungen bei einem Date? Komm schon, selbst du musst wissen, was das bedeutet.«

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. 

Dean wusste, er wiederholte sich, aber: Oh man. »Getrennte Rechnungen bei einem Date heißt, man hat kein Interesse oder will zumindest so tun. Wenn man jemanden auf ein Date einlädt, dann heißt das auch, dass man für ihn zahlt. So einfach ist das. Und wenn man das nicht tut, will man ihn oder sie nicht wiedersehen. Meistens jedenfalls, es gibt Ausnahmen.«

Castiel schien die Bedeutung sofort zu realisieren. »Oh. Oh, das war mir nicht bekannt. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, demnach hätte ich die Rechnung übernehmen müssen.«

»Ich bin nicht so arm, weißt du?« Okay, das war gelogen.

»Und technisch gesehen trifft die Bezeichnung ›Date‹ nicht auf uns zu.« Er legte den Kopf schief. »Heißt das also, du willst mich wiedersehen?«

»Ich hab schon gesagt, ich mach da mit bei eurem kleinen Spiel, oder?«

»Ja. Danke. Und danke, dass du-» Er unterbrach sich. Castiel wusste nicht, wie er sagen sollte, dass er dankbar war, dass Dean nicht sofort gegangen war, als er ihn gesehen hatte. 

»Nicht dafür, Cas. Komm schon, lass uns gehen. Ich will dich nicht noch länger auf deinen ersten Kuss warten lassen.«

Dean brachte ihn zu seinem Auto, einer dunklen, englischen Schönheit. »Wow«, sagte Dean ungefähr zum zehnten Mal und strich mit seinen rauen, schwieligen Händen über die Motorhaube des Aston Martin. Der Chauffeur war ausgestiegen und hielt sich diskret im Hintergrund. »Das ist das neuste Modell, oder? Ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie die schon verkaufen.«

»Ich weiß nicht genau, einer meiner Assistenten hat sich darum gekümmert.«

»Der Vanquish ist eines der schönsten Autos überhaupt, Cas. Sieh sie dir an.« Ehrfürchtig strich er über die Kurven des Wagen. 

»Sie?«, fragte Castiel.

»Stolz und elegant, sexy, und doch kann sie ein sehr sehr böses Mädchen sein, wenn sie will.« Dean pfiff durch die Zähne.

»Von wem sprichst du?«

»Deinem Auto, Kumpel. Wahnsinn.«

»Uhm. Okay.«

»Natürlich ist sie keine Konkurrenz für Baby, aber dennoch…« Dean seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll. »Für eine prüde Engländerin ist sie verdammt scharf.«

»Ich gebe es auf, keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.« Castiel hatte die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels gesteckt und lehnte halb an seinem Auto. Sein Herz schlug so laut und wild, dass er es nicht nur spüren sondern auch in seinen Ohren rauschen hören konnte. Er konnte Dean nicht ansehen, wollte nicht, dass der ausnehmend schöne, charmante Mann vor ihm sah, wie viel Angst er hatte. 

»Castiel?«

Cas nickte und scharrte nervös mit den Füßen.

»Sieh mich an.«

Ihre Blick trafen sich. Dean kam näher, ganz langsam, aber unvermeidlich. »Es ist nur Kuss, also flipp nicht aus. Ich halte es kurz.«

»O-kay.« Seine Stimme klang brüchig.

»Mach deine Augen jetzt zu und leck dir einmal über die Lippen, feuchte sie an.«

Castiel tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. 

Er spürte Deans Körperwärme zuerst, roch ihn, und dann schloss sich eine Hand um seinen Ellenbogen und zog ihn heran. Willig lehnte er sich in die Berührung, ihm war ganz kalt vor Angst, was Deans Wärme nur vielversprechender machte. Im Allgemeinen schätzte Castiel es gar nicht, berührt zu werden, aber Dean hatte versprochen, es kurz zu machen.

Warmer Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Mh, das war angenehm. Deans Atem ging ganz normal, nicht so frenetisch wie sein eigener. 

»Ist das okay?«, fragte Dean.

Castiel nickte. 

»Öffne deine Lippen ein Stück. Nur ein bisschen, press sie nicht so fest zusammen.«

»Tut- tut mir leid.«

»Ist okay, du bist nervös. Alles okay, Cas, ich werde dir nicht weh tun.«

Von der Brust an abwärts waren sie aneinander gepresst und Castiel fühlte sich überwältigt von dem Gefühl weichen Flanells unter seinen Finger, als er seine Arme um Deans Rücken legte, so wie der es bei ihm tat. Und wie gut er roch. Dean umarmte ihn fester und Castiel fand sich eingeschlossen in einen Kokon aus Mann, Wärme und kitzelnder Anspannung. 

Und dann der Kuss. 

Es kribbelte auf seinen Lippen. In seiner Brust brach etwas auf, ein Gefühl wie dem, das man spürt, wenn von ganz tief unten Tränen so schnell aufsteigen, dass der damit verbundene Druck beinahe schmerzhaft ist. Dean machte ein Geräusch, als fühle er sich wohl, und presste Cas enger an sich. Castiel leistete keinen Widerstand Er hielt still, außerstande mehr zu tun als sich zu gestatten, alles fühlen zu dürfen. Als Castiel entschied, dass er seine Lippen bewegen wollte, löste Dean sich plötzlich von ihm und lächelte dann. »Na, war das jetzt so schlimm?«

Castiel war verwirrt. Wieso hörte er auf? Wo waren seine Hände hin? Er fror entsetzlich und es kostete ihn erhebliche Kraft, sich zusammen zu reißen und nicht die Hände nach Dean auszustrecken. 

Ein besorgter Ausdruck huschte über Deans Gesicht. »Ich hab dir doch nicht wehgetan, oder?«

Ein tiefes Räuspern brach aus seiner Kehle hervor, denn er traute sich kaum zu, noch sprechen zu können. »Keineswegs. Das war vollkommen angemessen.«

»Gut. Dann ähm- schreib mir, wenn du zu deiner Familie fährst, ja? Machs gut, Cas.« Dean winkte und drehte sich dann um, auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto.

Cas starrte ihm hinterher.

»Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung?«, brachte sich der Chauffeur behutsam ins Gedächtnis zurück. 

»Was? Oh ja, John, alles bestens. Ich- fahren Sie mich nach Hause, bitte. Langer Tag.«

»Selbstverständlich.« Er hielt Castiel die Tür auf, obwohl Castiel das sonst allein machte, aber seine Gedanken hinkten der Wirklichkeit hoffnungslos hinterher. 

Dean Winchester. Arm. Waise. Arbeitslos. 

Und beängstigend reizvoll. Castiel war sich klar, als er in seiner prüden englischen Lady durch die Dunkelheit chauffiert wurde, dass er Probleme bekommen würde, die Grenzen einzuhalten, die Dean aufgesetzt hatte. Er war einem Mann noch nie so nahe gewesen, und nun war seine Neugier geweckt.


	2. Chapter 2

Durch die verglaste Fensterfront des Banktowers schien Gabriel Novak die Sonne ins Gesicht, als er das Büro seines Bruders betrat. »Na?« Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. »Hab ich dir zuviel versprochen oder was?«

»Ich stecke mitten in einer Bewertung, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, zu raten, was du meinst!« Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verschob Castiel das E-Mail-Fenster auf seinem Bürocomputer, das sich ständig in den Vordergrund schob, weil ihn die Kalenderfunktion in unnötig hoher Frequenz an seine Termine erinnerte. Er war nicht überrascht, Gabriel hier zu sehen, denn er kam und ging praktisch immer wie er wollte und ohne sich anzukündigen.

»Na Dean Winchester!« Gabriel warf die Hände in die Luft, mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. »Einen Blick auf ihn und ich wusste, wenn der es nicht schafft, dich mal ein bisschen locker zu machen, schafft es niemand!«

»Locker?« Er warf seinem Bruder einem empörten Blick zu, als hätte er etwas Anstößiges gesagt. »Ich bin wirklich beschäftigt. Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?«

»Es war niemand am Empfang, ich bin einfach durchgegangen.«

Castiel rollte mit den Augen. Es wurde Zeit, dass endlich jemand eingestellt wurde, der die Besucher am Empfang abwimmelte. 

Castiel saß in seinem kleinen Büro mit schöner Aussicht im Rücken und einem eigenen Balkon, um den ihn alle Raucher beneideten. Fünf Jahre in Harvard und eines in Cambridge, was die eingerahmten Zeugnisse an seiner Wand bewiesen, hatten sich ausgezahlt. 

Auf seinem gigantischen Schreibtisch standen zwei Bildschirme und ein offener Laptop, es stapelten sich Ausdrucke mit nichts weiter darauf als Zahlenkolonnen, und sein Telefon blinkte stetig vor sich. Rechts und links war sein Büro verglast, doch von vorn lag es komplett offen, so dass er seine Kollegen sehen und hören konnte. Castiel liebte es, allein zu arbeiten, aber nur, wenn er dabei von Menschen umgeben war, die er zwar wahrnahm, mit denen er aber nicht interagieren musste und die genügenden Abstand hielten.

»Ist er dein Typ?«, fragte Gabriel mit einem schalkhaften Zwinkern.

»Wer?«

»Tu doch nicht so. Dean!«

Castiel zögerte. »Er ist… sehr gut aussehend. Das macht uns nicht glaubwürdiger.«

»Du bist reich, er ist schön. Mehr braucht es nicht, um für Mutter glaubwürdig zu sein.«

Castiel schnaubte. »Ich bezweifle, dass es ihm gefallen würde, auf sein Aussehen reduziert zu werden.«

Vor dem Schreibtisch standen zwei bequem aussehende Sessel. In einen davon ließ der ältere Novak-Bruder sich fallen. »Ich dachte, du würdest dich für euer Treffen gestern wenigstens rasieren.«

»Warum sollte ich?« Der Cursor, den Castiel führte, fegte durch die Tabelle auf seinem Bildschirm.

»Das ist eine Chance. Du sagst doch immer, du hast keine Gelegenheit dazu, dir einen Freund oder eine Freundin zu suchen. Jetzt hast du sie.«

»Dean hat überhaupt kein Interesse daran, mich zu seinem Freund zu machen.«

»Jetzt noch nicht, aber wenn er dich erst kennenlernt…« Gabriel hielt inne. Castiel dachte sich im Stillen, wie es sein konnte, dass die ganze Familie und seine Kollegen ihn für so naiv hielt, wenn Gabriel ihn in dieser Hinsicht doch bei Weitem übertraf. »Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, ab und zu mit einem Mann auszugehen und mal was anderes zu machen außer in deinem Büro Zahlen hin und her zu schieben?« Er sah seinen Bruder an. »Ein Mann ist dir doch lieber als eine Frau, oder?«

Cas ignorierte das. »Ich verwalte Milliarden, Gabriel. Ich schiebe keine ›Zahlen hin und her‹«. Er malte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft. 

»Du hast bloß Angst vor der Welt da draußen.« Gabriel seufzte. »Ich geb Mutter die Schuld. Sie hat dich praktisch eingesperrt, bis du aufs College kamst.«

»Das hat sie nicht.«, widersprach er.

»Und du bedauerst es wirklich gar nicht? Nie geküsst worden zu sein?«

Castiel gab auf und rollte auf seinem Bürostuhl zur Seite, um an den Bildschirmen vorbei seinen Bruder ansehen zu können. »Du bist nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand«, informierte er seinen großen Bruder.

»Was? Nein!« Gabriel schlug sich mit lautstarker Begeisterung die Hände vor den Mund. »Du hast doch nicht…? Oh mein Gott! Mit Dean?«

»Natürlich mit Dean, mit wem denn sonst?« Doch der harsche Ton konnte seine Verlegenheit nicht verbergen. 

»Und?« Gabriel lehnte sich gespannt nach vorn. »Wie war es? Wann? Wo?«

»Zum Abschied. Er hat es vorher angekündigt, damit ich wusste, was mich erwartet, aber… Ich muss dir sagen, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich erwartet. Er meinte, er wolle den ersten Kuss hinter uns bringen, damit wir überzeugender spielen können, ein Paar zu sein. Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, als er-» Castiel stoppte sich, bevor er zuviel sagen konnte. Seine Ohren wurden heiß. »Es war warm und… es hat gekribbelt, da wo er mich berührt hat. Und es war kurz.« Ohne es zu merken, fuhr er mit dem rechten Zeigefinger seine Unterlippe nach.

»Wow«, bewunderte Gabriel. »Ein perfekter erster Kuss, wie es scheint.«

»Ich hab mich dabei erwischt, wie ich mir gewünscht habe, es sei nicht nur aus einem Deal heraus entstanden. Wie albern von mir.«

Gabriels Blick wurde dringlicher. »War er gut zu dir?«

»Sehr. Trotz des ersten Eindrucks, den er hinterlässt, scheint er ein wahrer Gentleman zu sein.« Castiel ließ den Blick über den Schreibtisch wandern, ohne etwas zu wahrzunehmen. »Weißt du, ob er mit jemandem eine intime Beziehung hat?«

»Keine Ahnung, hast du ihn nicht überprüfen lassen?«

»Doch, aber da stand nichts von einer romantischen Verbindung.« 

Gabriel grinste. »Dean Novak. Castiel Winchester. Hm, das klingt beides echt gut.«

Castiel lief feuerrot an. »Hör auf damit!«

———

Dean stand zur üblichen Zeit auf. Schweißgebadet und unausgeruht schlug er die Bettdecke zurück. Sein Magen knurrte und letzte Szenen aus dem Traum verfolgten ihn in seinen Tagesbeginn hinein. Dusche, Kaffee, Klamotten, Autoschlüssel. Er fuhr die paar Meter zum nächsten Supermarkt und kaufte ein paar Lebensmittel. Als er an der Kasse anstehen musste, schaute er nachdenklich auf den zerknitterten Zwanzig-Dollar-Schein in seiner Hand. Ihm ging das Geld aus.

Ein ausgedehntes Frühstück und vier Folgen Game Of Thrones später klingelte sein Handy. 

Am anderen Ende war Bobby Singer, ein alter Freund seines verstorbenen Vaters. Bobby hatte notorisch schlechte Laune, einen Vollbart und eine Vorliebe für die Flasche, eine Affinität, die er mit John Winchester teilte. Bobby hatte in Deans Kindheit oft genug über Monate hinweg auf ihn und Sam aufgepasst, während ihr Dad wegen wer-weiß-was durchs Land kreuzte und ihm seine Söhne dabei nur im Weg waren.

»Wie gehts dir, Junge?«, knurrte der alte Mann ins Telefon.

»Bestens«, log Dean. »Und selbst? Sitzt dein Gebiss auch fest, du nuschelst so.«

»Pass auf was du sagst, sonst komm ich vorbei und bring die Manieren bei!«

Dean wollte mit den Augen und drückte das Telefon fester ans Ohr. »Was willst du, Bobby?«

Die wenigen Sekunden Stille, die dem nächsten Satz vorausgingen, schienen sich auszudehnen, wie um Dean genug Zeit zu verschaffen, sich auszumalen, was Bobby sagen würden. »Sam war ein paar Tage hier. Du hast Scheiße gebaut.«

»Was? ›Ich‹ hab scheiße gebaut?«

»Der Junge ist rasend vor Wut. Du bist am Arsch, Dean. Das kannst du nicht mehr einrenken.«

»Es war nicht meine Schuld«, widersprach Dean, obwohl er im Stillen gegenteiliger Meinung war. »Wenn er nicht mit mir redet, woher sollte ich wissen, dass er ausgerechnet diese Schlampe vögeln will!«

»Sam hat es schwer genug, da brauchst du nicht auch noch-»

»Was? Hörst du dir eigentlich zu? ›Er‹ hat es schwer? Er studiert an einer der besten Unis des Landes, um zu lernen, wie man soviel Kohle verdient, bis man darin schwimmen kann, und er lässt mich feuern! Mich! Ich hab für ihn gesorgt, ich hab für ihn geklaut und ihm immer alles gegeben, wie oft bin ich hungrig ins Bett damit er-» Dean atmete scharf die Luft ein, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. 

»Du bist nicht sein Vater.«

»Ich bin der einzige, den er hat«, erwiderte er schroff. 

»Dein Bruder hat jetzt sein eigenes Leben, was kannst du da tun? Ich werde dir sagen, was: Gar nichts. Er ist alt genug und weiß selbst, was gut für ihn ist.«

»Er nimmt Adderral. Ohne Rezept! Er stopft sich jeden Tag mit Drogen voll, um zu funktionieren, und ich soll mich da raushalten?«

»Jetzt sei doch vernünftig. Er hat es mir erklärt. Wenn diese Mittel-»

»Ach, er hat es dir erklärt, na dann ist ja alles klar!« Dean gestikulierte wild, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Bobby ihn gar nicht sehen konnte. »Bist du wirklich damit einverstanden?«

»Wie ich gesagt habe: Er ist alt genug, um zu wissen, was er tut.« Sein Zieh-Vater klang müde und abgespannt am Telefon. »Ich versteh dich ja, aber musstest du mit dem Mädchen schlafen? Gibt es nicht genug andere Frauen?«

Dean dachte an Castiel, und was Bobby wohl von dem Arragement halten würde. »Es war ein Versehen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte…« Er beendete den Satz nicht. 

»Du hast früher schon mit seinen Freundinnen geschlafen. Reiß dich zusammen, Junge.«

In Deans Adern pochte das Blut laut und heiß. Die Anschuldigung war genau genommen nicht wahr. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten Sammy und er sich immer wieder um Frauen gezankt, bis Dean den Frauen entwachsen war, auf die sein Bruder immer noch abfuhr. Sie hatten einen Wettstreit am Laufen gehabt, den Dean üblicherweise gewann, aber Sam hatte nie ernsthaft verärgert gewirkt. Gut, mittlerweile waren 5 Jahre vergangen, aber das Sam deswegen so ausflippte, war Dean unbegreiflich. Das war doch nur irgend so eine hochnäsige Uni-Schlampe gewesen, und er war immerhin sein Bruder! »Sehen wir uns nächsten Monat?«, fragte er, um das Thema Sam damit zu beenden. Er hatte einen Urlaub geplant, als er noch einen Job hatte, und Bobby konnte auf seinem Auto-Schrottplatz immer Hilfe gebrauchen.

Wieder herrschten ein paar Sekunden Stille. »Diesmal nicht, keine gute Idee. Sam hat sich angekündigt, er hat Semesterferien, und-»

»Ja, schon gut«, wiegelte Dean ab und schluckte schwer. »Dann… bis irgendwann, alter Mann.«

»Bleib sauber, Dean.«

Dean legte auf und warf sein Handy auf die alte, durchgesessene Couch im Wohnzimmer. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in rascher Abfolge. Und eh er sich versah stand er draußen vor dem Haus, das er gemietet hatte, und kroch in seinen Wagen. Er schlug die Autotür hinter sich zu, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. 

Er atmete tief durch, was nicht einfach war, denn sein Brustkorb schien zu schrumpfen, bis sein Herz sich mit jeden Schlag quälte. 

Fuck. Scheiße. Fuck!

Alles war verkehrt gelaufen und nichts ging mehr. Mit Sammy vermasselt, und nicht mal Bobby hielt zu ihm. Dean schlug mit der Handfläche auf das Lenkrad. Nichts bewegte sich. Im Auto roch es nach gefilterter Luft, ein leicht dumpfer Geruch. Dumpf wäre er auch gern, taub, bis er nichts mehr fühlen konnte, bis er das Nichts fühlte. 

Stattdessen schob er Metallica ins Kassettendeck, drehte sich auf dem Sitz zur Seite und lauschte.

Fuck you, Sammy. Fuck you, Bobby.

——-

Dean war in T-Shirt und Shorts, als es nach zwanzig Uhr an seiner Tür klopfte. Langsam erhob er sich von seiner Couch, stellte den Fernseher leise und schlenderte nach vorn. Mit einem Ruck riss er seine Haustür aus.

»Bitte entschuldige die Störung.« Ein zerrupft aussehender Castiel Novak stand vor ihm, inklusive verdrehter Krawatte und Trenchcoat. 

»Hi«, grüßte Dean überrascht. 

»Ich weiß, ich muss davon ausgehen, dass meine Anwesenheit hier unwillkommen ist, aber es gibt noch einiges zu klären, und da dachte ich… Bin ich zu voreilig?« Verunsichert blickte Castiel Dean durch seine Wimpern an.

Dean sah an seinem abendlichen Besucher vorbei auf die Straße. Von hier aus konnte er den Aston Martin noch besser bewundern. Was für ein Wahnsinns-Auto. »Vorher anrufen wär schön gewesen.«

»Oh. Natürlich, ich- natürlich. Tut mir leid. Ich komme morgen wieder.« Verlegen wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Dean lachte. »Sei nicht albern, Cas. Komm rein.«

Das Haus, in dem Dean wohnte, machte von außen nicht viel her, und von innen eigentlich auch nicht. Abgenutzte Möbel, deren schimmernde Oberflächen seit langem matt und zerkratzt ihr Dasein fristeten. Die Zimmer waren sauber aber schäbig. Eintausend Mal benutzt, repariert, so selbstverständlich, dass Dean aufhörte, sie mit Vorsicht zu behandeln. 

Cas behielt den Mantel an. Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers und scannte die Umgebung, die dünne Decke auf der Couch, die zerknitterten Kissen, die ihm sagten, dass Dean regelmäßig auf der Couch einschlief. Ringe auf dem Couchtisch aus Holz, wo er Bierflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank abgestellt hatte. Keine Pflanzen. Kein Mobiliar jünger als 5 bis 10 Jahre. In einer Ecke stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch, kaum einen Meter breit, auf dem sich Bücher stapelten. Der Laptop darauf machte einen klobigen und schweren Eindruck, auch er musste älteren Datums sein.

Plötzlich nahm Dean all die Dinge wieder wahr. Die Vorhänge, die er zu selten wusch, die Fenster, die er zu selten putzte, und der Holzfußboden voller Kratzer. Castiel wohnte bestimmt in einem Palast aus Chrom und Glas. »Es ähm…« Er hatte etwas zum Zustand seiner Wohnung sagen wollen, ließ es dann aber, und fragte stattdessen: »Willst du auch ein Bier?«

»Bier?«

»Ja. Du weißt schon, das erfrischende, kalte Gebräu aus Wasser, Malz, Hopfen, Hefe…«

»Ich weiß, was Bier ist, ich habe nur noch nie welches getrunken.«

Dean stutzte. »Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Cas?«

»32.«

Acht Jahre älter also. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie es möglich war, dass jemand so ein Alter erreichen konnte, ohne Sex gehabt zu haben, ohne Bier zu trinken und ohne jemanden zu küssen. Sicher, Castiel war jetzt nicht der schönste Mann, der ihm je begegnet war, aber er sah okay aus. Unscheinbar. Dean betrachtete ihn von der Seite, während Cas die Bücher auf dem Schreibtisch in Augenschein nahm. 

Wenn man näher hinsah, fiel es einem auf. Seine außerweltliche Ausstrahlung, als gehöre er gar nicht wirklich zur menschlichen Rasse. Er bewegte sich, als sei sein Körper nur eine Hülle, als gehöre er nicht wirklich ihm. Kein Körperbewusstsein, und die ständig hängende Schulter, dann die seltsam blauen Augen, die im künstlichen Licht wie ausgelaufene Tinte über die Pupille hinweg sickerte… 

Castiel starrte Dean an, und Dean starrte zurück. Sein Kopf wurde merkwürdig leer, und er hatte keine Energie, wegzuschauen. Selbst sein Herzschlag schien sich zu verlangsamen. Ein Kribbeln im unteren Rücken, direkt unter der Haut, und ein unmerklicher Schauer kroch ihm bis in den Nacken. Castiel schaute einen an, als analysiere er die Knochenstruktur, die Zusammensetzung seiner Zellen, als durchforste er jede Lücke in seinem Gedächtnis, um mehr über ihn zu erfahren, als selbst Dean je bewusst war. Tauchte hinab in seine Seele. Es war furchtbar unangenehm und gleichzeitig…  
…warm, vertraut. Alt. Freundlich. Dean runzelte die Stirn und musste sich zwingen, das Starren zu unterbrechen. 

»Also… ein Bier«, sagte er lahm und setzte sich in Bewegung. Es kam wohl doch nicht von ganz so ungefähr, dass der Mann noch Single war.

»Darf ich mich setzen?«, fragte Castiel laut aus dem Wohnzimmer und Dean rief ein ›Ja‹ zurück. Das Bier war kalt. Er öffnete zwei Flaschen und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner. 

Sie schauten sich zusammen ein Spiel der Renegades an. Das hieß: Dean schaute das Spiel, und Castiel schaute ihm dabei zu. Erst nach dem fünften Inning fiel Castiel ein, dass er ein konkretes Anliegen hatte.

»Dean?«

»Hm?« Dean hatte den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet und trank sein Bier. Sie saßen zu zweit auf der Couch, Castiel nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. 

»Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, was wir meinen Eltern erzählen, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben.«

»Ach ja. Das.« Dean nahm die Fernbedienung zur Hand und senkte die Lautstärke. »Hast du dir was überlegt?«

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Mantel war ihm zu groß, die Schulternaht hing über seinem Oberarm. »Ich fahre von der Arbeit immer direkt nach Hause. John, mein Chauffeur, war furchtbar irritiert, als ich ihn heute um eine Änderung der Route bat.«

»Also können wir uns nur bei deiner Arbeit getroffen haben«, schlussfolgerte Dean.

»Ah, ich hab eine Idee. Bei uns ist eine Stelle offen, du könntest dich beworben haben, und so haben wir uns kennengelernt. Wäre das akzeptabel?«

»Bei euch ist eine Stelle offen? Was für eine?«

»Der Empfangstresen in der Firma, wo ich angestellt bin, ist nicht besetzt.«

Dean nuckelte nachdenklich an der Bierflasche. »Was müsste man da machen?«

Castiel legte den Kopf schief. »Du bist zurzeit ohne ein regelmäßiges Einkommen, richtig?«

»Ja.« Dean sah weg. »Es ist… sicher ist es nichts. Du arbeitest in einer Bank, richtig?« Dean dachte an sein Auto, an sein wunderschönes Auto mit ihrer zerbeulten Frontstoßfängerecke, kaputtem Scheinwerfer und zerschrammten Kotflügel. »Vielleicht… Wenn sie mich nehmen würden…«

Castiel zögerte. »Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das das Richtige für dich ist.«

Hitze schoss Dean in die Wangen. Er stellte die leere Bierflasche viel zu heftig ab und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Ohne es zu merken, richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. »Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wie wenig ich in deine Welt passe, Castiel.«

Pinke Flecken erschienen auf Castiels Wangen. »Du hast mich falsch verstanden, fürchte ich. Soweit ich es abschätzen kann, ist der Job am Empfang nicht mehr als ein Telefon bedienen, Besucher nach ihrem Namen fragen und den Türöffner drücken. Das ist wohl kaum ein angemessener Job für jemanden, der Vonnegut liest.«

Dean, der sich schon dazu bereit gemacht hatte, ihn gehörig anzufauchen, stutzte. »Was?«

»Dean, das ist ein Job völlig ohne Anspruch. Ich will dich nicht beleidigen und dir so etwas anbieten. Du wirst was Besseres finden.«

»Du findest… mich überqualifiziert?«

»Ja.«

Dean schluckte. Er musste an Sammys Geringschätzung denken, und an seinen Vater, der ihm einst gefragt hatte, was Dean Bitteschön auf einem College zu suchen habe, er habe ja so offensichtlich Probleme in der Schule.

Castiel sackte in sich zusammen. »Entschuldige.« Sorgenvolles Stirnrunzeln. »Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?«

Aus einer seltsamen Rührung heraus lehnte er sich nach vorn und nahm Castiel in die Arme. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, und Dean war das schon so peinlich, dass er loslassen wollte, da krallte Castiel sich in Deans Hemd. Er presste sich so fest es ging an ihn, füllte jede Lücke zwischen ihnen, und dann atmete er tief aus. Er gab einen merkwürdig erstickten Laut von sich und presste die Nase an Deans Hals und Nacken. 

Castiel war warm. Er roch nach gar nichts, nicht einmal nach Schweiß oder Weichspüler oder Deodorant. Aber warm war er, lebendig, Blut pochte in seinen Adern, und seine Haare kitzelten ihn. »Cas?«

»Mh?«

»Könnten wir - komm schon, man, genug gekuschelt. Wir sind hier nicht in nem Frauenfilm.«

Nur sehr widerwillig löste Castiel sich von Dean. Er sah ihn an wie einen Hund, den man getreten hatte.

Dean achtete darauf, genug Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. »Und der Job am Empfang wär noch frei? Ich bin verzweifelt, Cas, ich würde jede Stelle annehmen.«

»Wenn es dir Recht ist, nehme ich dich morgen früh mit ins Büro. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir das arrangieren können. Hast du einen Anzug?«

Dean holte Castiel am nächsten Morgen ab. Er trug einen billigen Anzug, der ihm ein bisschen zu klein geworden war, aber das war auch der einzige, den er besaß. Sie fuhren in seinem Impala zur Bank und Cas stellte ihn der Leiterin der Personalabteilung vor. Dean ließ seinen Charme spielen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er den Job. Er verbrachte ein paar Minuten in der Kantine und trank Kaffee, während sein Arbeitsvertrag vorbereitet wurde. Castiel hatte ihm Glück gewünscht und sich in sein Büro verzogen.

Am späten Vormittag hatte er den Arbeitsvertrag in der Hand und einen kleinen Schock erlitten, angesichts des Geldes, das er hier verdiente. Fast 50% mehr Gehalt, als er in der Werkstatt bekam. 

Er solle Anfang nächster Woche anfangen, da die Zeit drängte. Man führte ihn in der Firma herum, bis nach oben in die oberste Etage, wo der Vorstand und die gefragtesten Analysten saßen. Dean erkundigte sich bei Sarah, der Leiterin der Personalabteilung, wo denn Mr Novak sein Büro hatte, und sie begleitete ihn in einen sonnendurchfluteten Bereich. Glaswände, edel lackierte Holzmöbel, offene Türen. Gemurmel, wohin er auch ging. Die Leute sahen ihm hinterher. 

Dean klopfte an die Glastür, auf der ein glänzendes Schild angebracht war. Sarah betrat hinter ihm das Büro.

»Hey Cas.« Dean strahlte. 

Castiel stand auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen. »Hallo, Dean. Deinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass du soweit alle Konditionen zufriedenstellend findest?«

»Yeah. Danke, man.« Dean drückte ihn kurz und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Castiels Bart kratzte an seiner Wange. »Ich fange Montag an.«

»Sehr schön. Dann sehen wir uns am Montag?«

»Tun wir.« Dean lächelte Cas an, der für einen Moment so etwas wie zurück lächelte. 

———

»Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?« - »Nein, er war am Telefon, also bin ich weitergegangen.« 

»Marg hat erzählt, er lebt allein. Keine Frau, keine Kinder.«

»Gott, ist der schön.«

»Ein arroganter Schönling, ich bitte dich!«

»Da kommt man doch gern zur Arbeit.«

Egal, wohin Castiel am Montag ging, überall in der Firma wurde über den neuen Mitarbeiter am Empfang geredet. Groß, Dreitagebart, Sommersprossen, grüne Augen. Jeans, T-Shirt und Jackett - nicht direkt tauglich für eine Empfangsperson in einer Bank, aber niemanden schien das zu stören. Montagmittag ging Castiel hinunter in den fünften Stock, wo die Kantine war, und sah Dean an einem Tisch mit zehn Personen sitzen, die sich alle darum zu streiten schienen, ein Gespräch mit ihm führen zu dürfen. Hauptsächlich Frauen, aber war das nicht- Castiel stutzte. Da saß der große Texaner aus der Privatkunden-Abteilung. Er hing genau wie die anderen an Deans Lippen. 

Castiel holte sich einen Salat und einen Orangensaft und wollte sich an einen kleinen, leeren Tisch setzen, als Dean ihn entdeckte und rüber winkte. Cas zögerte. Er hasste es, vor fremden Menschen zu essen, also nickte er ihm nur höflich zu und steuerte den leeren Platz in der hintersten Ecke der Kantine an. Es überraschte ihn gar nicht, dass Dean so schnell Bekanntschaften machte. Mit anderen auszukommen schien ihm nicht schwer zu fallen.

Der Salat schmeckte fade. Lustlos stocherte er darin herum und las das Wall Street Journal, aber das fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit auch nicht. Immer wieder sah er hinüber zu dem Tisch, an dem Dean saß. Immer wieder hörte er die Gruppe lachen. 

Plötzlich fühlte er sich schrecklich an seine Schulzeit erinnert.

Nach dem Essen ging er in die kleine Küche auf seinem Stockwerk, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Heute fiel es ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Unfreiwillig belauschte er dabei ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Frauen, die ihn anscheinend nicht hatten eintreten sehen. 

»Doch, ich bin mir sicher. Benny hat es so erzählt.«

»Welcher ist es?«

»Er heißt Carsten oder so ähnlich- ne, warte, anders… wie hat er ihn genannt? Cassie…Cassiel? Ja, ich glaub Cassiel wars.«

Castiel erstarrte dort in seiner Ecke, wo die Tassen standen, halb verdeckt von der Pflanze.

»Hm«, sagte die andere und biss in ihren Wrap. »Ich dachte, ich kenne alle in der Firma.«

»Sarah war dabei. Sie hat ihn rumgeführt und Dean wollte wohl unbedingt sein Büro sehen. Na ja, der Typ ist wohl eher still, sagt sie, trägt so einen ungepflegten Bart.«

»Ist er hübsch?«

Eine der Frauen zuckte mit den Schultern. »Weiß ich nicht. Schlecht angezogen und hochnäsig, was ich so seitdem gehört habe. Aber Benny meinte, er ist der beste Analyst, den wir haben.«

»Pff, na ja, wer weiß. Vielleicht sind sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen oder so.«

Aus einem Impuls heraus drehte Castiel sich um und entfernte sich unbemerkt. Ihm war der Appetit auf Kaffee vergangen.

Als er wieder in seinem Büro saß, starrte er auf die schwarzen Bildschirme im Stand-By-Modus. Er dachte, er hätte sich daran gewöhnt. An das Gerede, und die Blicke. Castiel sah an sich herunter. Die Worte ungepflegt und hochnäsig schwammen in seinem Kopf umher. Er dachte, seine Leistung brächte ihm einen gewissen Respekt ein - aber um ihn zu respektieren, müssten ihn die Leute erstmal kennen.

Doch machte er es soviel besser? Den Namen Benny hatte er noch nie gehört, und er war darüber hinaus überzeugt, den beiden Frauen in der Kaffeeküche noch nie begegnet zu sein. Ohne, dass er genau sagen konnte, warum, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal sehr elend.

»Heya Cas.« Dean stand plötzlich in er Tür, in der Hand einen dampfenden Kaffeebecher. »Dachte, du willst vielleicht einen Kaffee. Sahst ganz schön blass aus vorhin.«

»Danke.« Castiel schluckte. Jedes Mal, wenn er Dean sah, war er überzeugt davon, dass er noch schöner war als am Tag zuvor. 

Dean kam um den Tisch herum und schob ein paar Papiere zur Seite, um sich auf den Schreibtisch setzen zu können. Er stellte ihm die Tasse vor die Nase. »Ich mache mir keine Sorgen mehr wegen deiner Familie. Das ganze Büro denkt, wir vögeln miteinander. Wir haben als Paar eine gewissen Wirksamkeit, Cas.«

»Hab ich schon gehört, ja.« 

Dean sah ihn an. »Oh. Macht dir das was aus?«

»Um ehrlich zu sein…« Castiel wusste nicht, wie der Satz weiterging. Er fühlte sich schwach. 

»Ja, klar«, antwortete Dean und rutschte vom Schreibtisch. »Ich verstehe. Es ist dir peinlich.«

»Ja, es ist mir peinlich. Ich wünschte, sie würden damit aufhören.«

»Gerüchte wird es immer geben. Das musst du ertragen können.«

»Aber nicht… sowas.«

Dean schnaubte. »Du meinst, nicht über dich und mich.«

Castiel rieb die Finger aneinander. Er wurde immer nervöser. »Ja. Nicht mit dir! Sag bloß, du bist damit einverstanden!«

»Mir ist das egal. Ich schäme mich jedenfalls nicht für dich.«

Castiel entging der kalte Ton, indem Dean die Worte sagte. »Ich will nicht, dass sie darüber spekulieren. Was geht sie das überhaupt an?« Hitze färbte Castiels Wangen.

»Dann geh ich mal besser wieder. Bevor sie noch auf die Idee kommen, du hättest tatsächlich Herz genug, um dich mit einem Typen vom Empfang zu unterhalten.« Dean warf ihm einen Blick zu und verließ dann das Büro.

»Dean…«, sagte Castiel schmerzvoll und sah ihm hinterher. Er wusste, wie sie ihn durch die Glaswände anstarrten, und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich in seinem eigenen Büro nicht mehr wohl. 

—- ——

»Wohin dann, Sir?«

»Irgendwohin«, sagte Castiel leise. »Bloß nicht nach Hause.«

Er ging, entgegen aller Gewohnheit, in eine Bar am Rand der Stadt, ein Viertel, das er normalerweise nicht betrat. John und den Wagen schickte er weg, damit würde er nur Aufsehen erregen. 

Er hatte Gabriel von diesem Etablissement reden hören. Als er eintrat, roch es nach Rauch und Staub. Die Männer warfen ihm Blicke zu, aber er tat so, als könne er sie nicht sehen und setzte sich an die Bar, bestellte ein Bier, die Marke, die sie bei Dean getrunken hatten.

So richtig wollte er nicht begreifen, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Das Gerede über Dean war etwas weniger geworden, aber nun bemerkten die Leute Castiel plötzlich. Sie bemerkten, was er trug, was er sagte, was er tat. Als säße er unter einem Mikroskop. Und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Kollegen hatten kollektiv beschlossen, ihn unsympathisch zu finden. Sie tuschelten, wenn er vorbei ging. Kaum einer sprach ihn direkt an.

Und Dean… er brauchte ihn nur ansehen und fühlte, alles war viel zu nah. Dean ignorierte ihn mehr oder weniger. Er war höflich, aber nicht herzlich. Vermutlich hatte er etwas Falsches zu ihm gesagt, das passierte ihm oft. Deshalb blieb er für sich, hier lag der Grund wieder auf der Hand: Er verfügte nicht über die nötigen Kompetenzen, die eine Freundschaft wachsen ließen. Hatte es nie gelernt.

Balthazar, ein Experte für den europäischen Markt, der sein Büro nebenan hatte, erzählte ihm dann heute vor dem Meeting, dass Dean sich mit einer aus dem Marketing verabredet hatte. Doch kaum hatte er Castiels Blick gesehen, unterbrach er seine farbenfrohe Beschreibung und sagte nur: ›Oh.‹

Mitleid. Das war das Schlimmste.

»Hi.«

Ein Mann hatte sich zu ihm an die Bar gesetzt. »Hi«, entgegnete Castiel und nippte an der Flasche.

»Hast du dich verirrt?« Seine braunen Augen glitten über Castiels Gesichtszüge.

»Nein. Es war meine Absicht, heute Abend her zu kommen.«

»Ja? Gut so.«

Es war anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Lieblos. Er fühlte sich wie ein Stück Fleisch, das roh zwischen Zähnen zermalmt wurde. Gierige Finger überall auf seinem Körper, und seine eigenen Finger, zögerlich. Das Küssen machte keinen Spaß, sein Magen schlug keine Purzelbäume, rein mechanisch ließ er sich führen und lenken, drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen und biss die Zähne zusammen, bis der Schmerz sich in Verlangen verwandelte. 

Danach verließ er die fremde Wohnung. Es war schon hell draußen, doch die Straßen noch leer. Obwohl er sich ein Taxi hätte rufen können, lief er ein gutes Stück, ignorierte den Schmerz. Irgendwie fühlte er sich noch elender. Vor einem Café, das schon offen hatte, rief er seinen Chauffeur an. 

Zuhause setzte er sich auf die Natursteine in seiner Dusche und ließ es auf sich herunter regnen. Er dachte an den Mann, der ihm letzte Nacht ins Ohr gestöhnt hatte, während er es ihm von hinten besorgte.

Ob Dean wohl auch so wäre? Ungeduldig? Gierig? Nein, Dean traute er mehr Raffinesse zu, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, warum.

Er hatte nicht geschlafen und fühlte sich beschissen. Dean war schon da, als Castiel die Bank betrat, und als er ihn sah, dieses Lächeln, das er einer Frau schenkte, die sich halb über seinen Tresen lehnte, wollte er nichts lieber als in seine Arme fallen.

»Hallo, Dean.«

»Castiel.« Dean nickte in seine Richtung, der Mund nicht mehr als ein gerader Strich. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Frau zu.

Castiel fuhr hoch in sein Büro.

Zwei Nächte später suchte er dieselbe Bar auf. Ein anderer Mann.

»Fuck, Dean, ja…, du bist so… ahhh.«

Dean war der falsche Name, den Castiel ihm gegeben hatte. Es war besser als das letzte Mal. Als Castiel kam, wich die ganze Anspannung aus seinem Körper. Der Mann bot ihm an, bei ihm zu schlafen, aber Castiel lehnte ab. 

Stunden später begrüßte Dean ihn wie immer. Bis er Knutschflecke an seinem Hals entdeckte. »Was… Cas, was zur-»

»Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag.« Und damit stieg Castiel in den Fahrstuhl.

—— ——

»Freitag, 19 Uhr.«

Dean nickte. »Okay.«

»Wir fahren zusammen von hier. In deinem Auto, ich nehme an, du bestehst darauf.«

»Wenn es sich einrichten lässt…«

»Okay. Dann bis Freitag.«

»Ach, Cas? Versuch, dir bis dahin keine Knutschflecke mehr machen zu lassen, ja? Ich hab mehr Stil als das.«

—- —-

Dean sah unglaublich aus. Castiel fiel es schwer, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Die großen, grünen Augen, die langen Wimpern, perfekt.   
Sie fuhren schweigend in den Süden der Stadt, wo die Häuser immer größer wurden. Castiels Eltern wohnten in einem alten Herrenhaus, das sie jahrzehntelang um- und ausgebaut hatten. Als sie an einem historisch angelegten Park vorbeikamen, der sich dicht vor ihrem Ziel auf der linken Seite ausbreitete, hielt Dean plötzlich an.

»Cas?«

»Ja?«

»Mit wem vögelst du?«

Nervös rutschte Castiel auf dem Sitz hin und her. »Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen.«

»Ja. Du hast Recht. Belassen wir es dabei.« Dean seufzte. »Frieden?«

Castiel fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. »Ja.«

»Also, wir sollten uns… »

Blickkontakt.

»Sollten was?«

»Warte.« Dean lehnte sich über Castiels Schoß und machte das schmale, schwarze Handschuhfach auf. Castiel beobachtete, wie Dean darum herumwühlte und genoss das Gewicht seines Ellenbogens auf seinem Oberschenkel. Er holte eine Kassette heraus und schob sie umständlich in das Abspielfach. 

»Oh. Das ist nett«, kommentierte Castiel und wischte sich die feuchten Hände an seiner Hose ab.

»Bad Company. Komm her. Wir sollten uns ein bisschen locker machen.« Dean legte den Arm um seine Schultern. »Ist das okay?«

»Mhh«, flüsterte Castiel.

Dean grinste. »Okay. Denk dran, wir sind furchtbar ineinander verliebt.«

»Mh.«

»Du verzehrst dich nach mir, Cas. Du liegst abends allein in deinem Bett und weinst vor Sehnsucht, wenn du an mich denkst.«

Castiel zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. »Und was ist mit dir?«

»Ich bin zu cool, Cas, ich weine nicht.«

»Ja.«

»Können wir dann?«

»Ja.« Sie lösten die Umarmung. Dean startete den Wagen. »Los geht’s. Lass uns Freund und Freund spielen.«


	3. Chapter 3

»Castiel!«

»Hallo, Mutter«, murmelte Castiel und ließ sich in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung verwickeln, während Dean sich bescheiden im Hintergrund hielt. Die Frau hatte braunes Haar, das sie in einem lockeren Dutt trug, und war für ihr Alter angemessen geschminkt. Falten rund um Mund und Augen ließen sie recht streng aussehen. Auf den ersten Blick sahen sie und ihr Sohn sich keineswegs ähnlich.

»Oh, ist das dein neuer Chauffeur?« Mrs Novak hatte Dean entdeckt, der sofort ein Lächeln aufsetzte. »Herzlich Willkommen! Möchten Sie mit uns essen, es wäre mir eine Freude!«

Castiel seufzte. »Mutter, das ist Dean Winchester. Er ist 24 Jahre alt und wohnt hier in der Stadt. Wir haben uns bei der Arbeit kennengelernt. Mutter«, er holte tief und dramatisch Luft, »Dean und ich haben vor einiger Zeit beschlossen, eine Verbindung romantischer Natur einzugehen.«

Dean lachte auf, und maskierte das Lachen mit einem vorgetäuschten Huster. So steif und förmlich hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt, aber was solls. »Freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs Novak.«

Dieselbe starrte von ihrem Sohn zu Dean und wieder zurück. »Bitte was?« Ihr fielen fast die Augen aus dem Schädel, so weit hatte sie sie aufgerissen.

»Ich denke, man nennt es eine Beziehung. Partnerschaft, oder?« Verunsichert sah er zu Dean hinüber. »Also, wir… wir ähm, haben regelmäßigen Geschlechtsverkehr.«

Diesmal lachte Dean laut vernehmlich und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, legte geschickt den Arm um Castiels Rücken. »Das ist zuviel Information, Cas«, flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

»Oh, natürlich. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.«

Naomi Novak konzentrierte sich ganz auf Dean. Bei allem, was heilig war, aber ihr jüngster Sohn hatte verdammt Geschmack. »Du bist… sein Freund? Sein richtiger Freund? Ihr seid zusammen?«

»Ja, Ma’am.«Dean nickte ernst.

Tränen traten in die Augen der älteren Frau. Verwirrt sah Dean zu Cas, der seinen Blick nicht minder irritiert erwiderte.

»Endlich!«, heulte sie auf und fiel den beiden um den Hals. »Endlich.«

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, von einer Mutter umarmt zu werden. Ihr Arm lag auf Deans Rücken, und rechts war er an Cas gepresst. Plötzlich fiel ihm das Lächeln schwer und er versteifte sich auf der Suche nach Erinnerungen an seine eigene Mutter. Er war zu jung gewesen, als sie starb, um sich an viel zu erinnern, das mit ihr zu tun hatte. 

»Dean?«, flüsterte sie heiser. »Dein Name ist Dean?«

»Ja.« Deans Stimme klang tonlos, verloren in einer nicht wiederholbaren Vergangenheit.

»Oh danke. Danke!«

Es blieb unklar, an wen der Dank gerichtet war. Sie ließ die beiden Männer los und gab Castiel einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. Dean folgte ihnen ins Innere des Hauses und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Es war gemütlich hier, das sah er auf den ersten Blick. Musik strömte aus einem der angrenzenden Zimmer. Dunkle Holzmöbel mit cremefarben lackierten Flächen, die das altmodische Holzambiente unterbrachen. Selbst gemalte Bilder, auf denen Landschaften zu sehen waren, hingen an den Wänden, zumindest erweckten sie den Eindruck, als seien sie selbst gemalt worden. 

Dean griff nach Cas Hand, als sie Jacken und Schuhe abgelegt hatten. Die Begrüßung war so ganz anders ausgefallen, als er sie erwartet hatte. Deans Attitüde für den Abend geriet komplett aus den Fugen, als Mrs Novak ihn anstrahlte, als sei er das Beste, das ihr je passiert sei. Soviel Herzlichkeit hatte er sich nicht einmal ausmalen können.

Castiel kommentierte den Händedruck nicht, er ging voran und zog Dean mehr oder weniger hinter sich her. Die Idee der Einrichtung aus dem Flur zog sich auch in den folgenden Räumen fort. 

Von einer so reichen Familie hatte Dean was anderes erwartet. Es sah fast aus wie bei ihm Zuhause, nur, dass diese Möbel hier edler und neuer waren. Doch der Stil war derselbe. Holz und weiche Materialien, die vor allem eines waren: Bequem. 

»Woah. Wer bist du denn?« Ein rothaarige Frau stand plötzlich vor ihm. Sie starrte unverhohlen auf seine Hand, die Castiel’s umfing.

»Dean. Ich bin Cas’ Freund.«

»What the-.« Ihr klappte der Mund auf, aber sie fing sich ziemlich schnell wieder. »Ich bin Anna.«

»Du brauchst gar nicht so entsetzt zu gucken«, rief Mrs Novak von der Tür her. »Dein Bruder ist doch sehr hübsch, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.«

»Du verarschst uns, oder? Dein Freund? Nie im Leben!«

»Ich versichere dir, Anna, dass Dean und ich ähm…« Cas brach hilflos ab.

»…die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können«, kam Dean ihm zur Hilfe. 

»Du siehst so jung aus«, entfuhr es ihr. »Du bist doch mit Sicherheit einiges jünger als er.«

»Ich bin 24.«

»24!« Anna schluckte schwer. »Ich- wow. Okay, ähm, ich freu mich für dich, Bruderherz. Wurde ja auch mal Zeit.«

»Danke. Das Zusammensein mit Dean erfüllt mich gleichermaßen mit Freude und Zufriedenheit.«

»Ähm… das ist ja schön.« Anna drehte sich zur Seite. »Micha? Micha, du musst unbedingt herkommen und Dean kennenlernen!«

Die erste Begegnung mit Michael Novak ähnelte der mit Anna. Ungläubiges Starren und Nachfragen, hauptsächlich. Dean beschloss, Cas Hand nicht mehr loszulassen. Die ganze Familie schien unter Schock zu stehen, gemischt mit ehrfurchtsvoller Freude und einer Herzlichkeit, die ihn ganz scheu werden ließ. Es machte den Eindruck, als hätten sie alle vom ersten Moment an beschlossen, ihn gern zu haben.

»Dean!«, polterte Gabriel und kam mit einem Bier in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer. »Wie geht’s immer so?«

»Ich ähm, freue mich, hier zu sein!«

»Guter Mann«, kommentierte Gabriel und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Hey Kleiner«, sagte er zu Cas, und seine Stimme war gleich um einige Grad wärmer.

»Hallo Gabriel.«

Ein Stich ging Dean durchs Herz, als ihn das aus irgendeinem Grund an Sam erinnerte.

»Was macht ihr so einen Krach?« Aus einer der Seitentüten des Zimmers trat ein Mann ein. Er war stattlich, groß, wenn nicht sogar größer als Dean. Und wahnsinnig attraktiv.

»Hallo Dad«, sagte Cas neben ihm.

Das war Castiels Vater? Doch, die Augen. Die Nase, jetzt sah er es. Sein grau meliertes Haar war voll und buschig. Seine Ausstrahlung traf einen wie einen Hammer.

»Guten Abend, Castiel. Wer ist der Mann da an seinem Arm?«

»Oh, ähm, Hallo, Sir. Ich bin Dean.« Er machte einen hastigen Schritt nach vorn und ließ Cas los, um dem Mann die Hand zu geben. »Cas und ich sind zusammen hier.«

»Achso. Na dann…« Der Händedruck dauerte an. Die Augen des Mannes durchleuchteten Dean wie Laser. »Kein Grund, mich ›Sir‹ zu nennen, Junge. Ich bin Kain.«

»Vielen Dank.« Sie unterbrachen das Händeschütteln, aber Dean hatte es im Gefühl, dass der Vater ihn im Auge behielt. 

»Ich wusste nicht, dass mein Sohn homosexuell ist. Wussten wir das?« Er setzte sich an die Stirnseite des Tisches.

Mrs Novak nickte eifrig. »Ich schon.« Sie arrangierte zwei dampfende Schüsseln auf dem Tisch um.

Es machte Dean sprachlos wie nebensächlich dieses Thema behandelt wurde. Mit jeder Minute irritierte diese Familie ihn mehr. Er schluckte und versuchte, seine Rolle so gut es ging zu erfüllen. »Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mrs Novak?«

Freudestrahlend sah sie Dean an. »Du bist so zuvorkommend, mein Lieber! Aber es ist nicht nötig, so förmlich zu sein. Da steht eine Schüssel mit Gemüse in der Küche, wenn du so nett wärst.«

»Sehr gern.« Dean warf Cas einen Blick zu und ging durch die Tür, die offensichtlich zur Küche führte. Castiel folgte ihm.

»Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?«, erregte sich Dean, kaum das sie allein waren.

»Wovon gesagt?«

»Dass deine Familie so…so… Ich dachte, ihr seid reich.«

»Sind wir auch. Und?«

»Ihr seid so normal. Darauf bin ich nicht… Man, Cas, eine Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen.« Er holte tief Luft. »So weit läuft es ganz gut. Deine Mutter scheint mich zu mögen.«

Cas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. »Natürlich mag sie dich, warum auch nicht?«

»Ich…« Dean verstummte. Er sah sich in der Küche um. Sie war groß und sah bewohnt aus, hatte sicher schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel. Kräutertöpfe auf dem Fensterbrett und Einkaufszettel an einem schwarzen Brett. 

»Du hast was Anderes erwartet«, schlussfolgerte Castiel schließlich und spielte mit dem Ende seiner Krawatte.

»Bei Gabriel klang deine Familie so… abgeklärt. Er sagte, ihr seid exzentrisch.«

»Sind wir auch, nehme ich an.«

»Ist das okay? Ich meine, verhalte ich mich okay? Das hat mich aus dem Nichts getroffen.«

Jetzt deutete sich ein Lächeln an. »Der perfekte Gentlemen. Es gibt nichts auszusetzen.«

»Gut.« Dean stützte sich mit den Händen an der Küchenplatte ab und atmete tief durch. »Du genießt es sogar ein bisschen, kann das sein?« Dean grinste und zog dann aufreizend die Augenbrauen hoch. »Dein Grinsen hätte nicht süffisanter sein können, als Anna mich abgecheckt hat.«

»Sie denkt, du bist zu hübsch für mich.«

»Sag nicht ›hübsch‹, Cas, klar? Ich bin ein Mann, kein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen.«

»Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Welches Substitut hältst du für angemessen?«

Dean rollte mit den Augen. »Lassen wir das Thema einfach sein, okay?« Nervös wischte er sich die Hände an seiner Jeans ab und nahm die Schüssel mit dem Gemüse in Augenschein, bevor er sich ins Speisezimmer trug.

Let’s got.

 

——-

 

»Also«, schmatzte Michael um einen Gabel voll Kartoffelbrei herum. »Ihr zwei… das ist überraschend. Wie ist das passiert?«

Castiel schluckte seinen Bissen langsam herunter, um Dean Gelegenheit zu geben, die Frage zu beantworten. Er fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl dabei, seine Familie zu belügen.

Das war Deans Stichwort. Jetzt kam es darauf an, die Familie für sich zu gewinnen. Er legte das Messer neben seinen Teller, tupfte sich mit der Serviette die Lippen ab und sah lächelnd zu Cas herüber. »Ich habe ihn bei der Arbeit kennen gelernt.«

»Wirklich?«, fragte Mrs Novak erfreut. 

»Ja, Ma’am. Am Empfang war eine Stelle frei und ich brauchte vorübergehend einen neuen Job, also hab ich mich beworben. Jeden Morgen hab ich Cas um Punkt 7 Uhr 30 durch die Tür kommen sehen.« Dean lachte. »Und jeden Morgen war seine Krawatte verdreht. Es ist mir so schwer gefallen, nicht jedes Mal hinzugehen, wenn er am Aufzug gewartet hat, und sie ihm richtig zu binden.«

Castiel vergaß zu essen, und zu atmen vergaß er auch. Er starrte Dean unverhohlen an. 

»Na ja«, fuhr Dean fort, »Und dann sein Gesichtsausdruck. So stoisch und unnahbar, hab ihn nie lächeln sehen. Nicht einmal. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber unter diesen ganzen Männern in Anzügen war er der einzige, der mir auffiel. Und dann fing ich an, mich darauf zu freuen, ihn jeden Morgen zu sehen.« Dean hielt inne, spielte mit dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen. »Er hat mich nicht einmal angesehen, wenn er an mir vorbei ging«, sagte er leise, mit genau der richtigen Spur Verletzlichkeit darin. Er warf einen scheuen Blick in die Runde. Sie hingen ihm an den Lippen, von Gabriel und Mr Novak einmal abgesehen. Gabriel amüsierte sich prächtig, während Kain Novak mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen lauschte. »Also hab ich angefangen, ihm Guten Morgen zu sagen.« Dean grinste wieder. »Er hat mich zuerst angeguckt, als hätte ich ihm eine verpasst oder so. Völlig von der Rolle. Und geantwortet hast du mir auch nicht, weißt du noch?« Spielerisch schlug er Castiel auf die Schulter.

»Natürlich, mein Gedächtnis ist ausgezeichnet.«

»Erzähl weiter«, verlangte Anna eifrig.

»Wie auch immer, er sah mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Und dann ging er einfach weiter, hat meinen Gruß nicht erwidert. Und am nächsten Morgen genau dasselbe, ich hab ihm Hallo gesagt und er wirkte total erstaunt. Es dauerte eine Woche, aber dann hat er auch Hallo gesagt.« Dean legte den Arm um Cas Schultern. Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht zu dick auftrug. Er sah seinen Pseudo-Freund an. »Deine Wangen waren ganz rosa und du hast mich abgecheckt.«

»Daran erinnere ich mich nicht«, murmelte Castiel. Wenn es doch nur so gewesen wäre… wenn diese abenteuerlich gelogenen Geschichte nur wahr wäre.

»Etwas einen Monat ging es so«, spann Dean die Lüge weiter und sah die Familie an, ließ den Arm aber liegen, wo er war. »Ich hab wirklich alles gegeben, geflirtet was das Zeug hielt, aber es ist an ihm einfach abgeprallt. Glaub nicht, dass er kapiert hatte, was ich von ihm wollte. Tja, eines Tages dann konnte ich nicht mehr widerstehen. Ich hab ihm am Durchgehen gehindert, ihn zur Seite gezogen, seine Krawatte abgenommen und sie richtig herum gebunden. Und dann hab ich ihm einen Zettel mit meiner Nummer zugesteckt und bin wieder hinter den Empfang gegangen.« Dean starrte verträumt auf die Mineralwasserflasche vor seinem Teller. »Und er holte den Zettel aus der Tasche, starrte mich an und kam an den Tresen. Hat mich gefragt, was er damit soll. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle mich am Abend anrufen, dann würde ich es ihm erklären.«

»Und ich hab angerufen«, mutmaßte Castiel, der von der Geschichte nicht minder fasziniert war als der Rest. Niemand achtete auf ihn.

»Klar hast du. Du dachtest, ich wolle Börsentipps von dir, und du hast mir lang und breit erklärt, welche Folgen Insiderhandel nach sich zieht.«

»Es wäre mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen«, erklärte Castiel und war froh, etwas dazu beitragen zu können, das der Wahrheit entsprach, »Dass du mich kennenlernen wollen würdest. Das… das ist absurd.«

Dean ließ die Show für einen Augenblick sein und sah Castiel in die Augen, als wisse er um die Bedeutung dieses Geständnisses. »Da liegst du falsch.«

»Dean, glaubst du ich bin taub? Ich höre sehr wohl, was die anderen im Büro über dich sagen. Wie sehr sie dich bewundern, wie sehr sie sich wünschen, dir näher zu stehen. Als ich angefangen habe, darauf zu achten, wie sie dir hinterher schauen-» Castiel brach ab, vergaß völlig, dass sie nicht allein waren. 

»Lass sie doch reden, was sie wollen, was spielt das für eine Rolle?«

»Sie spekulieren, was du an mir findest. Es ist nicht schmeichelhaft, glaub mir.«

Deans Augen verengten sich. »Vergiss diese Penner. Sie irren sich, was dich betrifft. Es tut mir leid, dass sie dich nicht kennen, wie ich dich kenne- oder nein, weißt du was, es tut mir nicht leid! Das sind Idioten, die denken, nur weil sie 300.000$ im Jahr verdienen sind sie was Besseres! Das sind sie nicht, Cas, sie kennen dich doch gar nicht, und mich auch nicht! Ich weiß, dass du dich schämst-»

»Nicht für dich«, beeilte Cas sich zu sagen. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er den Oberkörper zu Dean gedreht, knetete die Hände in seinem Schoß, um sich davon abzuhalten, sie nach ihm auszustrecken. »Aber für mich. Dass sie dich nach meiner Reputation beurteilen könnten, die Unterstellung, du würdest dich für Geld an mich verkaufen, das ist«, Cas schnappte zornig nach Luft, »Lächerlich und eine so bodenlose Diffamierung, ich schäme mich dafür! Ich bin der Grund dafür, dass man deinen Charakter so beurteilt, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie-»

Dean stoppte Cas mit einem Kuss, der nicht nur Cas sondern auch ihn selbst überraschte. Er war kurz und zahm, aber nichtsdestotrotz schmolz Cas auf dem Stuhl neben ihm, sehnte sich nach einer Aufrechterhaltung der Verbindung. Dean zog sich sehr schnell zurück, weil ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel, dass die ganze Familie mit am Tisch saß, und sein Magen purzelte vor Verlegenheit. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, was er in der Hitze des Augenblicks alles von sich gegeben hatte, er hoffte nur, er hatte sie nicht verraten. 

»Wow«, brach Anna das Schweigen. 

Deans Arme lagen rechts und links von Castiels Kopf auf seinen Schultern auf. Ernst sah er ihn an. »Wenn es deine Reputation ist, nach der man mich beurteilt, wie du sagst, bin ich mehr als stolz, Cas.« Es war gefährlich, Dean durfte nicht übertrieben, aber Annas Reaktion verriet ihm, dass er es noch ein bisschen auf die Spitze treiben konnte, bevor er wieder den gebührenden Abstand einhalten sollte. 

Doch es kam nicht zu einem kitschigen Moment, denn Cas zuckte plötzlich zurück, als hätte Dean ihn geschlagen. Erschrocken schaute er Castiel nach, der aufgesprungen war und in hastigen Schritten den Raum verließ. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

»Was zum-», entfuhr Dean. Ratlos sah er zu Mrs Novak, die über den Tisch nach seiner Hand langte, wie um ihn zu trösten. 

»Das war so entzückend, was du gesagt hast, mein Lieber«, schnurrte sie. 

——-

Cas Atem überschlug sich. In seinem Kopf ratterte es ununterbrochen, Deans Worte vermischten sich hinter seiner Stirn, Scham, Unsicherheit, Verlangen - so hatte er sich noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Einer der Gründe, warum er mit seinem bisherigen Leben so zufrieden war, lag darin begründet, wie geschickt er Gefühle abblocken oder umleiten konnte. Es war nicht so, das er nichts fühlte, weit entfernt davon. Aber es setzt ihm nicht zu, etwas zu fühlen.

Doch das gerade… Dean, der diese unwirkliche Geschichte erfand - sie klang weit realer als er erwartet hätte. Castiel hatte am Tisch gesessen und gespürt, wie es ihm aus den Händen glitt, welche Macht die Dinge plötzlich über ihn hatten, die er solange unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte.

Es war zuviel. Er musste das stoppen.

Die Tür ging auf und Gabriel trat zu ihm in den Garten. Es war dunkel draußen, die Obstbäume schwarze Schatten vor dem satten Abendhimmel. »Was ist passiert?«

»Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich will nicht- ich kann nicht- Es geht nicht mehr.«

Gabriel nickte, als habe er das bereits erwartet. »Dann… sagen wir einfach die Wahrheit. Ich hab schon gemerkt, das was nicht stimmt.« Er holte tief Luft. »Es ist okay, wirklich. Ich kann noch ein paar Jahre warten, ich muss den Club nicht sofort haben.»

»Du wartest schon so viele Jahre«, warf Castiel ein, der nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. 

»Oder ich eröffne ihn nicht hier. Erinnerst du dich an David, der in LA sein Restaurant hat? Er hat gesagt, er könne sich vorstellen, das meine Idee auch in Kalifornien funktioniert. Und Dad kennt niemanden dort, ich besorge mir das Geld einfach von jemanden da unten.«

Plötzlich schnürte sich Castiels Kehle zu, und die Panik, die doch gerade am abflauen war, flammte wieder auf. Er konnte nicht atmen, geschweige denn sprechen.

»Du… du könntest mitkommen. Zu zweit-», Gabriel seufzte. »Aber dein Leben ist hier.«

Mehr als einmal hatte Castiel ihm angeboten, ihm das Geld aus seinen Ersparnissen zu geben. Sein Vermögen kam natürlich nicht an das seiner Familie heran, war aber locker siebenstellig. Der Großteil davon steckte in einem Portfolio in Lateinamerika, er könnte es wieder flüssig machen, wenn er bereit war, einige Verluste hinzunehmen. 

Doch sein Bruder hatte es rundweg abgelehnt. Bis ein Club sich rentierte, könnten im schlimmsten Fall Jahrzehnte ins Land gehen, in seinem Business Plan hatte er sehr optimistisch gerade einmal acht Jahre angegeben. Castiel glaubte an das Konzept und seinen Bruder, aber Gabriel würde das Geld, das er über Jahre hart verdient hatte, nicht nehmen. Ein Treuhandvermögen war etwas komplett anderes.

»Nein. Nein, ich reiß mich zusammen.« Castiel zwang sich dazu, seine Muskeln locker zu lassen, auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fiel. »Es ist nur- Dean. Er- er gefällt mir.«

»Ich hätte das nie machen sollen. Ich hätte ihn den Schaden in Raten abstottern lassen sollen.«

Castiel war geneigt, ihm da zuzustimmen. »Ich muss wieder rein. Was soll ich sagen?«

»Sie denken, du bist das erste Mal richtig verliebt. Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du vernünftig bist.«

———

Dean betrachtete Castiel besorgt, als er wieder kam. Er entschuldigte sich umständlich bei allen am Tisch, sorgsam darauf bedacht, Dean nicht anzusehen. Er sei an so eine Situation nicht gewohnt, manchmal brauche er etwas Abstand, um wieder denken zu können: In der Logik murmelte er eine Erklärung nach der anderen. Dean gab sich wohl oder übel damit zufrieden, obwohl sein Instinkt ihm sagte, dass das bei weitem nicht alles war. 

Mrs Novak legte Castiel die Hand auf die Schulter und redete ihm gut zu, und Dean wandte den Blick der Mutter zu.

Wie sie Cas ansah… Als sei es ihr unmöglich, ihre Liebe für ihren Sohn zu verbergen. Wie streng sie auch aussehen mochte, Dean hätte Baby darauf verwettet, dass sie Castiel mit ihrem Leben beschützen würde. Komme was wolle. 

Er blickte Anna und Michael an, die besorgt aussahen, mitfühlend, und selbst Mr Novak sah seinen Sohn wohlwollend an. Und dann Gabriel, der hinter dem Stuhl seines Bruders stand, die Hände fest auf seinen Schultern, bereit, wie ein Racheengel jedem das Herz rauszureißen, der es wagte, Cas schief anzugucken.

Und da begriff Dean seine Chance. Wenn das mit Castiel echt wäre, könnte das auch seine Familie sein? Sam, der ihn hasste, sein Vater, der ihn herumgeschubst hatte, seine Mutter, die ihn verlassen hatte, die Großeltern, die er nie kennengelernt hatte - vielleicht waren sie nicht die einzige Familie für ihn. Der Gedanke wurde begleitet von einem überwältigenden Drang, es wahr zu machen. Er liebte Castiel nicht, aber für den Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als das. 

Wie abgefuckt war das?

»Tut mir leid.« Deans Stimme brach. Castiel blickte auf, scheu und voller Angst. Dean zog ihn ungefragt in seine Arme. Keine Lüge war dazu nötig.

Castiel räusperte sich, hielt sich an Dean fest, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. »Mir auch. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, ich bin einfach…«

»Ist okay, Cas. Manchmal bin ich auch überfordert.«

———-

Nach dem Essen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Mr Novak schaltete eine Wissenschaftssendung im Fernsehen an und trank ein Bier, versunken in einem alten Ledersessel. Der Rest der Familie saß an seiner Seite, sie quatschten und tranken, lachten über Gabriels Erzählungen. Dean saß neben Cas und irgendwann zog er die Beine an den Oberkörper und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an Castiels Brustkorb. Von der Hüfte aufwärts klebten sie zusammen. Anna bewarf Gabriel mit ein paar Erdnüssen, und Dean spürte, wie Castiels tiefes Lachen in seiner Wirbelsäule vibrierte.

———

»Ach Dean, bevor ihr geht, kannst du mir kurz helfen, was aus dem Büro zu holen? Du bist doch so groß, und ich komme an die Kiste nicht heran.«

»Sicher, Mrs Novak.« Dean entfernte sich aus dem Flur, wo Castiel sich gerade seine Schuhe zu band. Sie waren dabei zu gehen. Es war offensichtlich für jeden, dass sie ihn allein sprechen wollte, und Anna warf Dean ein paar neugierige Blicke zu.

Er folgte der Dame des Hauses zu einem Raum mit einer schweren Holztür, die sie öffnete und hinter ihm wieder schloss. 

»Dean, mein Lieber, ich mach es kurz.« Sie trat hinter den großen Schreibtisch, der sehr aufgeräumt war, zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche ihres Hosenanzugs und öffnete eine Schublade. Sie zog ein Blatt Papier heraus, warf einen Blick drauf, und reichte es ihm. »Hier. Das ist für euch.«

Überrascht nahm Dean das Papier entgegen. Er erkannte auf einen Blick, was es war. Eine von ihr unterschriebene Vollmacht zur Freigabe des Treuhandkontos für Castiel Novak.

»Mein Mann ist dagegen, weil er nicht will, dass Gabriel den guten Namen unserer Familie dazu benutzt, einen zwielichtigen Club zu eröffnen, aber es ist nicht sein Geld. Es ist das von Castiel, und nur er hat darüber zu entscheiden.«

»Warum… warum geben Sie das mir?«, fragte Dean vollkommen perplex.

Mrs Novak lächelte. »Ihr habt euch große Mühe gegeben, aber ich hab vielleicht zwanzig Minuten gebraucht, um es zu durchschauen. Du bist nicht mit meinem Sohn zusammen, stimmt’s?«

Kein Grund, es zu leugnen. »Nein, sind wir nicht.«

»Ihr solltet es euch überlegen. Es ist schwer zu übersehen, wie gut ihr zusammen passt. Mein Sohn braucht dir nur lange genug in die Augen zu gucken und du vergisst die ganze Welt um ihn herum, und ich konnte seine Herzaussetzer praktisch über den ganzen Tisch spüren, jedes Mal, wenn du ihn ansprichst.«

Dean machte den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen.

»Dennoch, du bist mir immer willkommen, Dean Winchester. Ich hab vier Kinder großgezogen und eine Firma nebenbei geführt, aber ich gebe zu, nichts würde mich glücklicher machen, als zu sehen, dass mein Jüngster mehr Sinn in seinem Leben findet, als seinem Job nachzugehen.«

»Cas hat keine Ahnung, was für ein Glück er hat, so eine Familie zu haben.«

»Castiel ist…« Sie seufzte leise. »Er redet nie über das, das wirklich zählt und ihn wirklich beschäftigt, ist immer so verschlossen. Besonders seiner Mutter gegenüber. Ich will nur wissen… Ist mein Sohn ein guter Mensch geworden?«

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Deans Kehle. »Ja. Das ist er. Mehr als gut.« Er verstand noch immer nicht, warum sie nicht wütend wurde, ihm mit Polizei drohte oder ihm zumindest vorwarf, ein Goldgräber zu sein.

Sie lächelte nur dankbar. »Und es gehört mit Sicherheit ein guter Mensch dazu, um das zu erkennen.« Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts und plötzlich fühlte Dean sich von ihr umarmt. »Keine Lügen mehr, okay?«

Er nahm ihre Frage nur am Rande wahr, so intensiv fühlte sich die Umarmung einer Mutter an, selbst wenn es nicht seine eigene war. 

Er nickte, als sie sich losließen. Vor Erschöpfung hätte er sich am Liebsten auf den dicken Teppich fallen lassen und die Augen zugemacht, so sehr hatte der Tag ihn geschlaucht.

Castiel sah ihn neugierig als, als er aus dem Büro kam. Sie verabschiedeten sich und er hielt Cas die Autotür auf, damit er einsteigen konnte.

Kaum saßen sie drinnen, warf er das gefaltete Blatt Papier in Castiels Schoß. »Sieh es dir an.«

Castiel gab ein Keuchen von sich, als ihm aufging, was das war. »Gabriel wird überglücklich sein! Wie hast du Mutter dazu gebracht?«

Dean erzählte ihm, was im Büro passiert war.

»Ich hab dir gesagt, ich bin ein schlechter Lügner«, erwiderte Castiel nur daraufhin. Das war alles, was er dazu sagte.

Dean sah ihn an und sein Herz machte einen Sprung. »Mit wem hast du geschlafen, Cas? Die Male an deinem Hals-» 

Castiel rutschte nervös auf seinem Sitz herum. »Es war jemand in einer Bar.«

Dean nickte, als ergebe das irgendeinen Sinn. »Warum jetzt?«

»Es war Zeit.«

»Du hättest-» Dean beendete den Satz nicht. Es war gelogen, wenn Castiel seine Unschuld an ihn hätte verlieren wollen, hätte er was gesagt. Und Dean wusste, er hätte ihn abgewiesen. »Hast du dich geschützt?«

»Wovor?«

Dean rollte mit den Augen. »Habt ihr ein Kondom benutzt?«

»Natürlich.«

»Und war es gut? War er gut zu dir?«

Castiel sah weg, starrte durch die Frontscheibe in den dunklen Garten seiner Eltern. »Ich denke schon.«

»Verdammt Cas! Da wartest du 30 Jahre damit, und dann lässt du es dir von irgend so nem Typen aus ner Bar besorgen?«

»Besser als der schöne Mann vom Empfang«, antwortete Castiel leise und legte das Papier auf seinem Schoß ab, damit er sich anschnallen konnte, »Der sich niemals für mich interessieren würde.«

»Sag das nicht.«

»Es ist wahr.«

»Ja«, gab Dean zu, »Aber ›niemals‹ würde ich nicht sagen. Männer sich einfach nicht das, was ich- nicht meine erste Wahl.«

»Und selbst wenn wäre es nicht ich.« Castiel lächelte traurig. »Sieh mich nicht so an Dean, bei allem, was recht ist, aber ich bin nicht von gestern.«

»Ich sehe dich an, wie ich will.«

»Vielen Dank für deine Bereitschaft, meinem Bruder und mir auszuhelfen. Bitte setze mich dort am Park ab, ich habe schon eine SMS an John geschickt, damit er mich abholt.«

»Wirst du wieder in diese Bar gehen?«, wollte Dean wissen und startete den Wagen. 

»Ja.«

»Das gefällt mir nicht.«

»Es tut mir sehr leid, aber darauf kann ich keine Rücksicht nehmen.« 

Dean schnaubte frustriert. »Die Szene ist nicht so sicher, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hat.«

»Ich bin in Krav Maga ausgebildet. Deine Sorge ist unnötig.« ›Aber nicht unwillkommen‹, dachte Castiel bei sich. 

»Okay. Du bist erwachsen und weißt hoffentlich, was du tust.«

Dean wartete mit ihm zusammen im Auto, bis John den Aston Martin vorfuhr. Castiel stieg aus und Dean tat es ihm gleich.

»Gabriel wird sich mit dir in Verbindung setzen, was den Ausgleich eures Deals betrifft. Soweit es mich angeht, sind unsere Angelegenheiten geklärt.« Castiel ging um das Auto herum. Das Scheinwerferlicht des englischen Autos tauchte sie in helles Licht. Er reichte Dean die Hand. 

Dean schüttelte sie.

»Auf Wiedersehen, Dean.«

»Bis dann.«

 

——-

Castiel stand auf dem Dach des Firmengebäudes, in dem er arbeitete. In all den Jahren, in denen er schon hier angestellt war, war er nie hier oben gewesen. Die frische Nachtluft wehte ihm um die Nase. Stolz und schön lag die Stadt unter ihm, ganze Straßenzüge erleuchtet, alles getaucht in eine durchdringliche Dunkelheit. 

So weit oben spürte er den Wind, der durch seine Haare fuhr und in seine Kleidung, sie aufrüttelte, als trüge er ein Federkleid wie ein Vogel.

Wie schön musste es sein, fliegen zu können, dachte er. Weit weg von hier, wohin er wollte. Unberührt von dem Geschehen in den Städten und Dörfern wäre er frei. Welche Rolle würde Dean Winchester dann noch spielen?

Die großen runden Augen, grün und warm, die ihn anlächelten, ohne das Dean auch nur den Mund verziehen musste. War das Verliebtsein, sie sich so exakt ins Gedächtnis rufen zu können? Große Hände, rau und abgearbeitet, und das Gefühl, das sie verursachten, wenn sie sich in seinen Nacken schoben. Castiel fröstelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre Abwesenheit. 

Dean Winchester war soweit außerhalb seiner Liga, dass er sich nur bei dem Gedanken daran schämte, was er für ihn empfand. Es war nicht, dass Castiel kein Selbstwertgefühl hatte, er war nur realistisch.   
Die wertvollste Währung der Welt war nicht etwa Geld, nein, damit kannte er sich aus. Ab einer bestimmten Zahl vor dem Komma spielte es keine Rolle mehr. Aber Schönheit… Konnte man sich an ihr sattsehen? Ob man ihr ins Gesicht sah, während man einen Menschen wie Dean betrachtete, oder sie in einem traurigen Gemälde von Chagall entdeckte, in einem Song vielleicht, oder in einer zutiefst menschlichen Geste wie einer tröstenden Umarmung - Geld besaß Castiel mehr als genug, aber was er nicht besaß, war das Privileg, Schönheit zu erfahren. Seine eigene Aktie lieferte in dem Gebiet eine lausige Performance ab.

Vielleicht machte ihn das oberflächlich, doch wenn andere das so sahen, sollten sie. Man tat der Schönheit unrecht, wenn man sie nur als ein Objekt der Oberfläche wahrnahm. In Wahrheit reichte sie viel, viel tiefer. 

Er vermisste Dean. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, er würde einfach zum Telefon greifen und es versuchen. Ihn zu Essen einladen. Versuchen, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Versuchen, von ihm gemocht zu werden. Bewundert vielleicht, irgendwann. Doch der weitaus größere Teil sah, wie wenig Chancen er haben musste und wollte sich die Demütigung ersparen. 

Dennoch… Träumen war erlaubt, überall und jederzeit, und wenn er sich nur genug anstrengte, konnte er sich fast vorstellen, Dean würde jetzt neben ihm stehen und ohne ihn anzusehen seine Hand in Castiels schieben. 

 

———-

Dean rang mit sich. Heute war sein letzter Tag in Castiels Bank. Nach vier Monaten hatte er wieder ein Job als Mechaniker gefunden, der am Montag anfing, und konnte es nicht erwarten, sich wieder die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Metall unter seinen Finger zu spüren statt gebleichtes Papier. 

Doch eine Sache ließ ihn nicht los. 

In einer ruhigen Minute klappte er sein Handy auf. Es war erst kurz nach sieben Uhr morgens, aber Sam war vielleicht schon wach.

»Dean«, klagte Sam verschlafen ins Telefon.

»Was sollte ich sagen? Ich hab total vergessen, was ich sagen sollte.«

Sam stöhnte genervt am anderen Ende. »Wir haben doch ausführlich darüber geredet. Du gehst hin und fragst ihn, ob er heute Abend mit dir essen gehen würde. In das Restaurant, wo ihr euch getroffen habt. Große Schnauze aus, Flirtmodus an, capiche?«

»Ich weiß nicht«, murmelte Dean seinem Bruder zu. »Und wenn er das geschmacklos findet?«

»Sei nicht so ne Pussy.«

»Bitch.«

»Jerk«, entgegnete Sam sofort.

Inspiriert von den Novaks hatte Dean sich zusammengerissen und sich vor ein paar Monaten bei seinem Bruder entschuldigt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Sam mindestens genauso leid tat. »Wünsch mir Glück. In 20 Minuten ist er da.«

»Bleib locker, Dean.«

Dean legte auf. 

Er hatte es drauf angelegt. Seine Hose war neu und eng, eng genug, um ihm schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit einen Blick nach dem anderen einzubringen. Er trug ein blütenweißes Hemd, dessen oberste Köpfe offen standen und das er bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte. Kein Jackett. 

Punkt 7 Uhr 30 öffneten sich die Türen des Bankgebäudes und Cas trat ein. Die Lobby war voller Menschen, aber Dean erblickte ihn sofort. Über seinem Anzug trug er den wie üblich zerknitterten Trenchcoat. Er rasierte sich jetzt immer, sein Bartschatten sexy wie die Hölle. Jetzt, wo der Bart ab war, sah man erst einmal, was für einladend pinke Lippen er hatte.

Sie grüßten sich normalerweise mit einem Nicken oder einem kurzen Grußwort, aber heute fing Dean ihn ab, bevor er den Durchgang erreichte. 

»Deine Krawatte«, sagte Dean nur, packte ihm an Mantel, zog ihn zur Seite, und griff mit leicht zitternden Händen nach dem Krawattenknoten.

Er wusste nicht, wann er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Eines Abends war er ins Bett gegangen und hatte vor dem Einschlafen an ihn gedacht, dann hatte es sich wiederholt, es sich wiederholt, es sich wiederholt. Und jetzt stand er hier.

»Ich hab gleich einen Termin, Dean«, bemerkte Castiel sanft.

»Dauert nur ne Minute. Dean schätzte die Längen der Krawattenende sorgfältig ab und band sie dann neu. »Du riechst gut. Ist das dein Weichspüler?«

»Ich benutzte keinen. Wahrscheinlich ist es das Haarshampoo. Es ist neu.«

»Mh. Riecht lecker«, sagte Dean.

»Ich hab es wirklich eilig.«

»Gleich fertig.« Dean zog den Knoten fest. Dann sah er auf. Castiels Augen schimmerten hellblau, stromlinienförmig breitete sich die Farbe von der Iris aus aus. Dann wurde sie von einem gezackten, fast hellgrüner Kreis unterbrochen, und der Rand war dann ganz dunkelblau. Dean schluckte. »Du bist wunderschön, Cas«, sagte er ehrlich.

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. »Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir wieder dazu übergehen, uns anzuschweigen.«

»Das ist kein Witz. Ich meine es so, wie ich es sage. Ich seh dich an und denke… fuck, Winchester. Wärst du bloß nicht so ein Arschloch gewesen und hättest es vermasselt.« Er grinste und hoffte, es sah charmant aus.

Castiel legte den Kopf schief. »Was soll das bedeuten?«

Dean schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Die Angst, eine Abfuhr zu kassieren, nahm ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen.

»Dean- bitte. Ich bin müde. Heute wird ein langer Tag und meine Sozialkompetenz erlaubt es mir noch immer nicht, dich gut zu lesen, also sag mir einfach, was du mir-»

Fuck Winchester. Tut es einfach.

Sie waren nicht allein, und die Umstände waren nicht ideal. Umgeben von so vielen Menschen in der Vorhalle einer Bank, während der Arbeit, und das vor 8 Uhr morgens. 

Dean küsste Castiel. Castiel küsste Dean zurück.

Das Wispern und Tuscheln hörten sie nicht. Castiel konnte nichts wahrnehmen, als das Rauschen seines Bluts in seinen Ohren und Deans zitternde Finger, die sich in seine Haare krallten. Das erste Versprechen, der erste Kuss im Einvernehmen, dass beide dasselbe wollen, ist immer der süßeste, und kein Glücksmoment ist so strahlend, wie der, dem verlorene Hoffnung voraus geht. 

 

THE END


End file.
